


Moments in Time

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Ficlet Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 36,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets for the Doctor and Rose and other various pairings. Ratings and warnings vary per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, and the word 'adore'

"Oh my god," Rose groaned as she tried her ice cream. "Oh, my god."

"Told you," Jack smirked.

She let out another groan and sighed. “Ok, this might be as good as sex.”

The Doctor, from where he was calmly eating his own, raised his eyebrows. “Dunno what you two are so worked up about. No way this is better than sex.”

They both gaped at him, then Jack smirked. “Prove it.”

"Still haven’t bought me that drink," the Doctor reminded him. "And before you ask, there’s no alcohol here." 

"Pity," Jack said, then grinned at a couple who were obviously checking him out. They smirked at him and Jack quickly made his excuses.

Rose laughed, then turned to the Doctor. “How can you tell, though, that’s it’s better than sex? You’re as sexual as a monk.”

"I’ve had sex!" He said, affronted. "Just because you haven’t had the pleasure of dancing with me doesn’t mean I’m a virgin."

Rose shrugged. “As I recall, it took you a while to remember how to do that.” Suddenly she looked distressed. “Wait. You mean you’ve had sex during the time we’ve known each other?”

He immediately took her hand. “Before, Rose. Years and years ago. Don’t remember her name, actually,” he admitted.

"Then it wasn’t very good," Rose said matter-of-factly. "You’d remember her otherwise."

"The point, is that while you clearly adore this ice cream, it’s nothing like sex." The Doctor finished. 

Rose regarded him, then said slowly, “Sex in general, or sex with you?”

He smirked. “Why don’t you find out?”

"Oh god," Rose said, again, and this time it was much more pleasant.

~*~

Two hours later the Doctor was wanting to murder Jack, because the ex-time agent had failed to mention that the ice cream was also an aphrodisiac. But as he looked at the sleeping blonde beside him, the Doctor decided that, so long as she didn’t regret it when she woke, he wouldn’t either. He smiled and curled around her a little tighter.


	2. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkliliflower: 8/Rose, Rose is a time agent ordered to keep track of the Doctor

She was a new recruit from Acadia, the brightest and most loyal of her class and tough as nails. She was made a Sergeant early on in her career, and it was a day after her promotion when her Captain called her in for a special assignment.

"What do you know of a man named the Doctor?" He asked, activating a hologram of a man dressed in an old-fashioned Earth suit. He had curly chestnut hair and blue eyes, and Rose studied him intently. 

"Can’t say that I have," She admitted. "Is he dangerous?"

The Captain shrugged. “To some. But he has been interfering with some of our operations lately, and I want you to keep tabs on him, so that if he’s getting close you can let us know.”

Rose hesitated. “I’m not really trained for survey missions, Sir.”

"You don’t have to survey, just get close enough to tag his ship so you can track him and if the situation calls for it stop him. We’ll be contacting you for other missions during the interim."

From his tone of voice it was clear that he had already made the decision for her, and Rose nodded mutely. He programmed the Doctor’s current location into her vortex manipulator and after giving her the tag, she was soon transported to a world she only knew as ‘Heaven’.

She shook her head to get rid of the water-logged feeling, and jumped when she heard a voice behind her. “Don’t get many Time Agents in this galaxy. What, are you here on some sort of misguided attempt to restore order to the laws of time?”

"Clearly, I’m on a useless one," she said dryly as she turned to face him. "You’re much better looking in person, you know."

He preened slightly before looking serious. “Your organization isn’t exactly subtle. I know they’ve been following me around for some time now. I want to know why.”

Rose considered him. “Apparently, you’ve interrupted some of the Agency’s missions and they’re annoyed about it. And since I’m a rookie and moving up the ranks too fast for some people’s liking, they sent me out here to babysit you.”

"Sounds like somewhere I know," the Doctor mused. "Although I’m not the easiest person to babysit."

Rose shifted uncomfortably. “I only took this job because I needed money for my Mum, and I wanted to see the Universe. I didn’t expect to be doing shopping lists.”

The Doctor smiled. “The reality is often much worse than our expectations. But maybe we can help each other out. There’s a madman on the loose who’s brainwashing his victims, and I need help. You’d be doing your job and I’d be doing mine and everyone’s happy.”

"Yeah, alright," she agreed.

~*~

Hours later they were sitting on top of the roof, waiting for the rescue from the flood. “I can’t believe you broke the dam,” she grumbled.

"It’ll be a much better place to fish. I fancy trying to capture some willipeg myself." he said cheerfully. "And look, there’s the TARDIS!" 

The blue box was indeed floating towards them. “I don’t suppose she’s very happy with you right now,” Rose said dryly when the noticed the doors were underwater.

"She’ll get over it," he responded. "Want to go for a swim?"

Rose smirked at threw her vortex manipulator at it, and the TARDIS immediately reappeared on top of the building. “Think we can shift her now?”

The Doctor sputtered. “How did you do that?”

"You figure it out," Rose said vaguely as she retrieved her manipulator. "Anyway, I’d best be going. See you around for another adventure, yeah?"

"If you like," he said. "But you could come with me?"

Rose stared at him. “But my mum…”

"Time machine," he reminded her. "We can be gone days or years and no one will be wiser. And I have enough money to keep her comfortable for years. I can’t abide the stuff, I don’t know why I collect it, but I do." He leaned against his spaceship. "What do you say?"

Rose thought about her Captain, about how he was reluctant to give her credit and how he gave her this assignments so that she wouldn’t ruin the careful order of political jockeying. She remembered about how even though the Time Agency promoted equality she was still ridiculed for being a poor girl from the slums of Acadia and how she was still overlooked when she was clearly more talented than half her class. And in the span of a few hours the Doctor had listened to her, made her feel needed and competent and equal. “Yeah, alright,” she said. “Can we make a stop first, though?”

When her Captain arrived back at his office the next morning, he was greeted by a room covered in pink glitter, ribbons, streamers and balloons, his most hated color. Behind him his unit snickered and whispered in hushed tones, but when he reviewed the tapes to see who the culprit was, the hallway didn’t show any signs of entry. It was like the culprit had simply appeared out of thin air.

The only hint to their identity was the small figurine of a police box beside that of a howling wolf.


	3. ten/rose, donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Rose shows Donna her favorite place on the TARDIS

"How do you get around in this thing?" Donna asked as Rose led her through the twisting corridors. "I got lost going to my room the first week."

Rose looked at her. “Really? I just.. sorta let the TARDIS guide me. See?” She gestured at a hallway that was slightly brighter than the other as they came to a crossroad, and Rose turned down the brighter one.

Donna frowned. “I always thought it was because of faulty wiring or something. Anyway, where are we going?”

"My favorite room," Rose admitted. "I don’t think the Doctor knows where it is or even if it exists; I come here sometimes to think about things and sort them out." Her smile was wry. "I’ve been here more than I like to admit."

"I could use a secret room," Donna admitted. "The Vogon poetry section is a great place to hide but doesn’t give much for atmosphere."

Rose smiled as she finally located a faded red door. “Well, hopefully this will help.” She pushed it open and Donna blinked as she stepped inside.

"A plain room?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen Star Trek?" At Donna’s nod Rose pointed at a panel set just beside the door. "It’s similar to a holodeck. Just type in what you want and the computer will do the rest. This way you never get bored with your surroundings and you can match your surroundings to your mood."

"Oh, that’s brilliant," Donna exclaimed as the room turned into a hot spring. "Can we interact with it?"

"To a degree," Rose admitted. "I mean if there are people around you can’t talk to them unless you specify an exact script; it’s a computer program, after all. But the items will seem solid around you." She leaned against a boulder as proof, and except for the faintest ripple there wasn’t any other reaction.

They played with the settings a bit more, Rose explaining something when Donna asked, but mostly just laughing at the ridiculous things they could come up with. Donna was reassured that the TARDIS would re-direct her to another holodeck if Rose was currently using one, and changed the scene from a field on LililililililililI to a Jazz club in the 20’s.

After a few hours of exploring the options and laughing themselves silly over the ridiculous situations they found themselves in- Rose made the computer put clown suits on the Parliament members and gave them helium voices as they debated politics- they finally wandered back the kitchen, where the Doctor was cooking dinner.

"How was the tour?" He asked, giving Rose her plate and immediately plastering himself to her side. Donna smirked- she was surprised he had restrained himself that long.

Donna and Rose looked at each other and smiled. “It was brilliant,” Donna said. “Rose showed me a few rooms that I didn’t know about.”

"Good," the doctor said, content. "How about we go to Felspoon tomorrow."

"You better, you’ve been promising that for months now," Donna replied.

Rose grinned. “Just wait till I tell about Barcelona.”


	4. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, as much angst as you can muster
> 
> WARNINGS FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND TORTURE

When Rose leaned towards him for a kiss, it was like the entire universe quieted, and everything felt right as she pressed her lips against his.

They broke apart, stared, then kissed again, though if you asked him he couldn’t be sure who moved first. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her arse, and she jumped and he lifted and was backing her against the wall. The surrounding crowd cheered, laughing and congratulating, and they traded giddy star-struck kisses as his hips and chest supported her and one hand traced her breast over her shirt.

An hour later they were being escorted to prison for public indecency, joking and laughing because they were giddy on hormones and kisses, holding hands in defiance and not a care in the world.

Fifteen minutes after they were escorted into a small room, the Doctor chained to the wall and Rose strapped to a table, both stripped to their pants and Rose in her bra. For the first time he allowed himself to worry, but gave Rose small smile and told her that it would be alright.

A man walked in shortly after, and they both flinched at the tray full of sharp instruments that floated after him. “Public displays of affection are illegal in the City,” the man commented. “And the fact that you defied the Law is curious. I’ve been ordered to find out why.”

"We’re outsiders," the Doctor said, fear sliding through him. "We just moved to the City, we haven’t been conditioned yet."

The man leered. “Consider this the conditioning,” he said, and Rose’s eyes widened in terror as he picked up a small, sharp needle.

The Doctor thrashed. “She’s human, she won’t react the same way your people will!” He pleaded. “Stop, you’ll hurt her!”

"Then this is just scientific inquiry," the man replied blandly and stuck the needle in Rose’s temple. She arched and screamed, and abruptly quieted, her eyes- her beautiful, gold-flecked hazel eyes- growing hazy and dim. 

The Doctor thrashed at his restraints, begging, pleading with the silent man- he swore they would leave if he would just leave Rose alone, to stop the experiments as he pumped her body with chemicals and took samples of skin, hair, and DNA, her beautiful, fragile body marred with cuts and bruises and needle holes. Slowly Rose’s breathing stopped, her eyes closed as her body lost the fight. “She seems to have rejected the drug,” the man said, thoughtfully as he removed her shackles. “Compound thirty four zed is unsuccessful. Ready the next patient.” He moved from the room, pausing only to remove the Doctor’s restraints.

The Doctor flew towards Rose’s side, and she groggily opened her eyes. “Doctor?”

"I’m here," he said, fighting the tears. "Oh, precious girl, I’m here, you’ll be fine."

She sighed. “I love you,” she murmured. “I wanted to tell you…” She forced her eyes to look at him. “Do you love me?”

He swallowed, breathing out harshly before replying. “Go to sleep, Rose.”

"mm’kay," She whispered, and he held her until her body went cold, until-

The Timeline vanished with a snap as the Doctor pulled back before Rose could kiss him. “Come on, we have a TARDIS part to get!” he said, avoiding her hand and walking towards the nearest store. “The quicker we leave the City the better.”

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps," she said, and followed beside him, alive and healthy and glowing.

He forced the memory of her dying away, and did his shopping quickly. There was a Storm coming, and he would not allow it to take her from him. No matter what.


	5. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: Doctor/Rose + The sun goes down / The stars come out / And all that counts / Is here and now / My universe will never be the same / I'm glad you came / I'm glad you came - Glad You Came by the Wanted.

The Doctor had wanted to surprise her, so after changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and a soft tee she returned to the console room. He was doing his usual dance around the console, and grinned at her until he whirled around the Time Rotor. Rose watched him with a grin, swaying with the TARDIS’s dips and lurches until they finally landed with a soft spin. “You ready to be amazed, Rose Tyler?” He asked, his new new face grinning in delight.

"Course I am!" She exclaimed, and after guiding her towards the doors he flung them open.

Rose gasped, staring down at her planet. “We’re… we’re in space,” she said. “It’s…” She abruptly sat down, her feet dangling from the TARDIS. 

He smiled down at her then joined her. “I take it you like it?”

"It’s beautiful," she whispered. Then joked, weakly, "It’s not gonna blow up, is it?"

The Doctor chuckled. “No, we’re still in your time period. I just moved in space, not time.” He dug into his pockets and pulled out a bundle of newspaper. “Dinner?”

"Thank you," she said gratefully, sighing in delight as vinegar-soaked chips were revealed. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Not long," he admitted. "I thought you would like it, though."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I love it. Thank you, for everything.”

"Thank you, Rose," he said, quietly. "I’m so, so glad I met you."

She merely nodded, and together they watched the Earth spin slowly before them.


	6. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, birthday candles

Rose frowned as the Doctor pulled out five boxes of candles. “I don’t think we need that many. He’s turning ten, not ten hundred.”

"The more candles the better, Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The more you blow out means the more chances of your wish coming true!"

She laughed. “I’ve never heard that before. Proven fact, is it?”

He nodded solemnly. “The Girzaxi swear by it.”

"Well he isn’t a Girzaxi, he’s my brother," Rose replied. "And when Mum said we could be in charge of the cake I don’t think she wanted us to cover it in candles so that he can’t see the message."

The Doctor shook his head. “We’re writing the message in candles, Rose. Why do you think I ordered such a big cake?”

"Because you wanted leftovers," she said dryly as he began organizing the candles by color. "Doctor, seriously. Ten is more than enough. Tony won’t be able to blow them all out in one go if you put five hundred on there, and his wish won’t have any way of coming true at that point."

The Doctor gave her a look like she had dribbled on her shirt. “Rose, don’t be ridiculous. I’ll be helping him. He already agreed to it.”

At her triumphant look he got a deer-in-the-headlights look, and knew that he had been caught. “I knew it!” She exclaimed. “God, you’re such a kid. This is Tony’s birthday, not yours! I only agreed to let you help because your begging drove me up the wall. You are putting ten candles on there, Doctor.”

"But Rose!" He complained, but at her look he sighed and conceded.

In hindsight, thinking she had won was a mistake. Rose had left after that to make sure the backyard was decorated properly, and didn’t have a chance to check on the cake until it was carried out- with ‘Happy Tenth Tony!’ written out in 500 candles. 

It lasted until Tony and the Doctor managed to blow out all the candles. Then promptly collapsed.

In the stunned silence Rose sighed. “Marie, go get the spare cake from the den,” she said, and the maid nodded and rushed off.

The Doctor was grateful that she didn’t say ‘I told you so’, but her expression said it all. Thankfully, Tony was able to open the presents by himself.


	7. ten, eleven, the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by badwolfroseandcrownsoufflegirl: 10 and 11 see the Moment

"Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you!" The Doctor that had fought through the war exclaimed.

In that moment, his memories rushed back and the Doctors staggered, one being caught by Clara and the other nearly collapsing against the TARDIS. The Moment, the Moment had an interface, and that interface was…

As one they turned to look at the pile of crates, and on top sat Rose Tyler, their Bad Wolf, the girl they had died for and who had saved him from himself.

"My clever boys," she murmured, but her eyes were on the Tenth Doctor. His hand was shaking as he reached towards her, but he hesitated at the last moment.

"You can’t be Rose," he whispered, but everyone could hear the longing, the bitter wish that she was. "She’s in a parallel world, you can’t be here…"

The Moment smiled sadly. “I am Rose in all they ways that matter, my Doctor. Not in that ways you want me to be, but in the ways you need me to be.”

The oldest Doctor slowly approached her. “Where is Rose?” He asked, slowly. “Is she…?”

The world around them shifted once more, and they were in a large clearing surrounded by trees; seconds later two blonde children ran into the grass, laughing and chasing each other as their parents emerged. The oldest Doctor caught his breath as the Tenth Doctor looked on with tears in his eyes- Rose was older now, her hair a dark blonde and tiny lines around her eyes and mouth, but she was smiling, hand-in-hand with an older version of himself with gray hair lurking by his temples. He had another, smaller child on his hip who was soon put down as they ran after their siblings. 

"She’s six years old, she’s getting too old to be carried," Rose laughed as found a shady spot under a tree and removed the hamper from her back. 

The Tenth Doctor’s twin grinned at her. “I saw you carrying her last week, don’t be pointing fingers.” He helped her unpack their picnic. “Besides, I worry about her.”

Rose cupped his face. “She’s fine, Doctor. We’re on vacation, remember?” She grinned. “A vacation that you haven’t stopped talking about, so I suggest you enjoy it.”

He chuckled. “You and the children are with me, of course I’m enjoying myself. You know that.”

She rubbed his nose with hers. “I know. Now come on and help me set this up. I didn’t have breakfast so I’m starving!”

The image cleared and Clara inched towards her Doctor. “Who was that? And why were you there?”

"Biological Metacrises," he replied. "Part Me, part Donna. He stayed behind with Rose to give her the life we could never have."

The Moment stepped between them and took their hands. “You gave her joy, Doctor. Now let me give you something in return.”

The Tenth Doctor turned toward her. “Are they safe?” He demanded. “No matter what happens here, if we rewrite time or keep it the same… will they be safe?”

The Moment regarded him. “It’s dangerous to know the future, Doctor.”

"I see it now, in front of me," he snapped, gesturing at his next self. "And I can’t remember. So tell me. Will they be safe?"

"They won’t know of Gallifrey’s existence, but Gallifrey will know of them." She finally replied. "I only know what happens here and now, Doctor. What happens to Rose and her Doctor is entirely up to them."

For a long, tense moment no one spoke. Then Ten looked at his past self, who was regarding the situation with wary eyes. “Press it.” He said. “I can’t live with myself if I run the risk of destroying her life.”

"But this is your planet!" Clara exclaimed. "Your people! Doctor, you’ve already lost them once."

The oldest Doctor looked grim. “Rose is worth all of them, Clara. The entire planet… and so, so much more.” He looked at the Moment, grief in his eyes. “You say you’re Rose, but Rose would never be so cruel.”

She smiled sadly. “I am merely a conscious, Doctor. A remnant of your memories, not the real thing. You ask and I answer.”

The past Doctor spoke up. “Rose Tyler… what will she be to us?”

The tenth and eleventh looked at each other. “Everything,” Ten said in Gallifreyan as Eleven responded in the same language. “I believe in her.”

He nodded to himself. “I suggest you leave. I don’t want to cause more of a paradox.”

The Moment looked at him sadly. “The guilt will be hard to bear.”

"But like you said, you chose that form from my future," he replied as the other Doctors walked towards their TARDISes. "And if someone is capable of loving me, perhaps I am redeemable after all."

"It’s worth it," Ten said, as looked back. "The loss and heartsbreak and silence… it’s worth it because Rose is there." The door closed behind him.

The oldest Doctor ushered Clara inside. “Good luck,” he said, softly, and soon the Doctor was alone once more.

"Forgive me," he whispered, and pressed the button.


	8. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by misstylersmith: ten/rose, lazy sunday

"Breakfast in bed?" Rose asked as the Doctor wandered in, dressed in his trousers and an unbuttoned oxford. 

"Might as well make a day of it," he said. "We don’t have anything to do."

She hummed as she arranged the pillows, leaning against them as he handed her the tray. “Ooooh, you got starfruit! You really went all out.”

"Only the best for you," he said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I have a surprise after we finish too, but that can wait."

Rose grinned as she reached for her utensils. “Careful, you spoil me like this too often and I’ll start to expect it every day.”

"I’ll keep that in mind."

The Doctor ended up eating a majority of the things on her plate because she insisted upon feeding him, but since he fed her, too, Rose didn’t mind. And because more often than not the fruit or bite of oatmeal was chased by kisses, it was one of the better mornings she had.

When they finally got out of bed and showered, the Doctor led her to the library, his hands over her eyes. “I can close my eyes, Doctor!” Rose laughed as he guided her. “You don’t have to make sure!”

"But I don’t want to you cheat!" He exclaimed, then stopped. "Alright. You can open your eyes."

Rose removed his hands with a smile before opening her eyes, gaping at the silk-draped and fur-bottomed tent-like structure in front of her. “You built a pillow fort on the TARDIS?”

"Why not?" He said indignantly. "You said you missed the days when you built them with your mother, so I decided to surprise you."

"I didn’t say I hated it," Rose laughed, then immediately rushed in. "This is wonderful!"

He followed after her with a smug smile. “Watch.” The wall they entered through was closed when he pulled a cord, and a small crystal in the corner began glowing, illuminating them with a pale blue light. “Our very own hide away,” he said. 

Rose crawled over to him. “You know what I think?”

"What?"

"That we could really break this in." She fingered the clasp of his trousers. "Oh mighty adventurer, welcome to my humble abode," she purred.

His grin was filthy. “My Queen, I wasn’t aware this was your tent. But now that I know, I’ll be sure to make the mistake more often.”


	9. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, flirting

She looked up at the Doctor, who was being a smug git. “A little help here?”

"I thought you were the bronze medalist," he grinned, as he moved infuriatingly further away.

"I only won because Carrie got sick and couldn’t finish," Rose said, pulling herself up further. "Besides, I liked the balance beam, not the uneven bars."

The Doctor chuckled. “You’re almost there, though. Trust me, it’s worth it!”

She grumbled slightly but pulled herself up to his level, panting, before rearranging herself against the wall. The Doctor immediately pulled her against him.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Rose asked as she dangled her legs over the edge. "That massive ladder better be worth it."

"Oh, it will," he said, draping an arm over her shoulders. "You know the legend of this place?"

Rose raised her eyebrows. “Human, remember?”

"You were reading the plaques." At her look he nudged her shoulder. "Eternal promise doesn’t ring a bell?"

She shrugged. “To be honest, I was just pretending to read so that I could avoid Hexlin.”

"Right. Good choice. He was far to clingy." The Doctor paused, noticing Rose’s smirk at how he was wrapped around her, and continued. "Anyway, the Patruxlins have a legend saying that if a couple climbs the ladders and watches the sunset-"

"That what we are now? A couple?" Rose asked.

"-then they’re destined to be together forever," the Doctor finished.

Rose leaned his head on his shoulder. “You know we don’t have to watch a sunset to stay together, right?”

He was silent for a moment. “I know. I just thought you would appreciate it.”

"I do," she smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I really, really do."

They watched the sunset in silence, arms wrapped around each other. Only when the last light disappeared did the Doctor speak again. “What I said the other day, about the storm…”

"We’ll be fine, Doctor," Rose insisted. "We’ve been through worse."

He changed the topic. “We should probably get down. It’s a long way and we don’t want to get lost on our way back to the TARDIS.”

Rose grinned. “Ten quid says I get to the bottom first,” she announced, and scrambled for the ladder.


	10. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: tentoo/rose, disney music

Rose was in the kitchen when her mother called, and she answered the phone with a smile. “What’s up?”

Jackie paused. “What is that awful racket?”

She chuckled. “The Doctor’s watching Disney movies with the girls and trying to get them to sing along. They aren’t as enthusiastic.”

"Don’t blame them," Jackie muttered. "But that tea set you ordered arrived yesterday, and I’m not sure where the boxes went. Do you want me to drop it off with you?"

"Oh, don’t bother with it, Mum," Rose said. "I’ll come by tomorrow and get it after I drop the girls off at school." She shifted the phone to her shoulder as the oven beeped. "How’s Tony doing?"

Jackie chatted happily as Rose finished preparing dinner, Rose recounting Gracie’s incident with a horse last week and Mary’s recent struggle with mathematics. Jackie tutted and asked her when she would be bringing them for a visit.

"Maybe this weekend," Rose said. "Anyway, got to go; the movie’s over and dinner’s ready. See you tomorrow."

Jackie hung up, and Rose peered into the den where her husband and daughters were cuddled on the sofa. She smiled. “Dinner’s ready,” she announced. “It’s your favorite, Gracie.”

The little girl perked up, black hair hopelessly tangled as brunette Mary reluctantly moved. Since she and the Doctor couldn’t have children she and the Doctor had adopted, finding Gracie in an orphanage in Shanghai and Mary wandering the streets of Mexico after an earthquake. They were talking about adopting a boy, but for now she was content with her daughters.

The Doctor kissed her as he passed, scooping her hand into his. “Did your Mum call earlier?” He asked, as they sat down at the table.

"Letting us know that tea set we ordered for Hannah’s wedding next month arrived," Rose replied. "Why she didn’t send it here I don’t know."

He chuckled. “She probably wanted the excuse to see you.”

"Probably." She looked over at her oldest daughter. "Mary, can you pass the potatoes?"

~*~

"We’re here!" Rose hollered as she entered the mansion. The Doctor was behind her wrestling with the umbrella.

"In the sunroom!" Jackie hollered back and they joined her. Jackie was fussing with a scarf she was trying to knit for Tony, her most recent hobby. So far she had made two lumpy blue and black ones for Gracie and Mary, which were both being used as buffers to prevent the cold from seeping through the crack on the bottom of their windows. 

Rose hugged her when she stood. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there,” Rose said ruefully. “Mind if we stay for lunch?”

"That’ll be lovely!" Jackie said happily. "Pete has some new tech that he wants the Doctor to look over anyway." She smirked. "Unless you want to watch Disney. Himself here needs more practice."

"Make a joyful noise, Jackie," he replied happily. "It’s not the quality, it’s the emotion." He turned to Rose. "I’ll go look over that tech, shouldn’t be gone more than an hour."

She kissed him before he left and sat down on the sofa. “The girls made me promise no more musicals for a month,” Rose laughed. “He doesn’t have a bad voice, he’s just… loud.”

Jackie chuckled. “So long as you’re happy, darling.” She threw the scarf down in annoyance. “I’ll never get the hang of this.”

Rose smiled. “I keep telling you to pick up scrapbooking again, Mum. Tony is growing every day.”

"I just might," Jackie said. "You don’t suppose the Doctor could make me a tool that’ll cut paper easier, do you?"

"I’ll ask," Rose said, then stood. "Cuppa?"

"Thanks," Jackie said, and Rose headed towards the kitchen.


	11. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, jousting

Rose didn’t care for jousting. It was the only entertaining thing about her life, she she was expected to sit around the castle and learn how to be a proper wife and manage the homestead, but she would rather be out on the grounds exploring and learning all the secret paths through the forest. Just last week she had found a delightful spot with a small brook, and had spent hours watching the fish dart around in the water and collecting sparkling river stones.

Then again, as a particular knight with great hair and a captivating smile drew nearer, it wasn’t as bad as she made it out to be.

Sir John was new to court, a distant cousin three times removed from the King, about sixteenth in line for the throne and utterly content with his position- in fact he scoffed any sort of royalty, preferring to keep to his own affairs on the Gallifrey Estate where the main export was sheep and goats, since it was rather mountainous. As a Lady Rose was expected to know where the best livestock came from, and Sir John did indeed have it- though he kept his breeding secret. She suspected he fancied her since she was the only Lady he requested a favour from, and while Rose fancied him back she had a duty to her family to marry higher than her current family. Her mother wanted her to set her sights on the Prince himself, but she had detested Prince James since she met him. Besides, even if no one wanted to admit it, he had impregnated three scullery maids and one of Rose’s own ladies in waiting, and even if it was an outlandish idea Rose wanted her husband to be loyal to her, as her father was to her mother.

She nodded gracefully as Sir John bowed to her. “May I be blessed with My Lady’s favor?” He asked, looking at her with those gorgeous brown eyes. Rose bit her lip, considering his offer.

Beside her, Rose’s mother sniffed. “Oh Rose darling, why does this man persist in gaining your regard? He’s at least three classes below us.”

Rose smiled at her mother sweetly, annoyed at her audacity. “Yes Mother, but he does provide us with the best supply of lamb this side of the River Lethe. It’d be such a pity if something as simply as a favor was the reason we no longer received the best meats.” Triumphant, she graced him with her hair ribbon and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “My luck be with you,” she smiled.

Sir John bowed. “Idris and I will not disappoint, My Lady,” he beamed. He nodded at her mother and father and swiftly took his place at the other end of the arena.

As Jackie complained Pete leaned over to look at Rose. “He’s not exactly your normal choice, Rose,” he said. 

"He’s not Mum’s normal choice," Rose corrected him. "And why shouldn’t I indulge him every so often? This is sixteenth attempt, and I know Lady Renee is sweet on him. I’m afraid I’m a bit petty," she added, since she still hadn’t quite forgiven Lord Francis for the diamond incident five years before.

Pete smiled conspiratorially. “I didn’t say I disapproved, Rose. Sir John is a fine man, and I know he’s attending the ball tonight.”

"Pete!" Her mother complained. "He barely has a title, and he lives so far North!"

Rose laid a hand on her mother’s arm. “It’s only three days away, Mum, barely any time at all. And do you really want me with a man who beats his woman?”

Jackie huffed. “I just want you happy, Rose, and for you to do better than we have. James might not be the nicest man but you could be Queen and have more power than you do now.”

"It was never about power, Mum," Rose said as Sir John rode into position. "You know I care less about that. It was always about love."

When Sir John won, Rose cheered. And this time when he came to her, she kissed him straight on the mouth.


	12. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, fluff

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked late one night when she was helping him tinker. The help extended to her handing him tools or holding something, but it was nice to have an extra pair of hands around.

He grunted, and Rose took that as a yes. “Today, on that space liner, you wouldn’t let me have dinner with Grayson. Why?”

"Told you, he was a Heison. He was planning on seducing you." He held up a hand. "Spanner."

She passed it to him. “But Gilly told me to watch out for our nails turning purple, which means he was initiating the link. But whenever his nails did turn purple mine never did, so he probably wasn’t trying to get my attention.” She grabbed the wires he handed her. “I think he sorta fancied you,” Rose grinned, teasingly.

"Not my type," he said breezily as he hoisted himself up. "You said your nails didn’t turn purple?"

"Nope," she replied as he cleaned up the area. "So you don’t think I was the object of his affections?"

"The only way Heison’s links don’t work is if the other already has a link, or if they’re in love with someone else," the Doctor replied as he tested the system. "So he must have been going after another person on the liner."

Rose bit her bottom lip. “Right.” She hesitated. “Doctor…?”

He grinned at her. “All’s in working order! Where to, Rose Tyler?”

There was time, she thought, and matched his grin. “What about that planet of ice you were talking about, Women Wept?”

"Excellent choice!" He agreed. "You might want to hold on to something."

Rose laughed as she clung onto one of the coral struts. She never, ever wanted this to end.


	13. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous, continuation of chapter 2

When Rose had gone through the Time Agency Academy, it had been drilled into her head that she was loyal to the Academy first, her partner second, and everything else third. 

Her first week with the Doctor, she learned how wrong that was.

They were on a colony planet that was about to be annihilated by an asteroid that was being pulled to the planet by a terrorist group and Rose was supposed to be reversing the device that was pulling the asteroid close. She was, up until the point she found out that the Doctor was stuck in a room with poison gas, and she dropped what she was doing to pull him out. After making sure he was still breathing she dragged him to the TARDIS, hooking him up to a respirator before racing back to the machine that was pulling in the asteroid. She managed to reflect it at the last moment, and with the shield back in place the terrorists were quickly overrun by the colony’s military and taken into custody.

Rose was helping the technicians create a better security system so that the reflector wasn’t hacked again when the Doctor came storming in, eyes flashing. She finished what she was doing before turning to him, and he dragged her out of the room before asking her what she was thinking, rescuing him when she should have been worried about the reflector. Rose was confused, since she didn’t see anything wrong with what she had done and the asteroid hadn’t struck; he paced angrily before a moment, insulting the Agency and her time period before finally insulting Rose herself.

At that point she argued back, saying that she used her Vortex Manipulator to jump back to the moment she left the room so that no time had been lost, and since she didn’t know how to fly the TARDIS and her Manipulator had been mysteriously tampered with, she would be stuck on the colony planet and he would be dead.

It was then that he had told her about regeneration, but Rose thought it was a stupid idea to throw his life away so easily when he had someone to look out for him, and that started another argument over when it was appropriate to sacrifice one’s life for the Universe. Rose argued never. The Doctor argued always.

When they eventually made their way back to the TARDIS Rose disappeared to the swimming pool, pushing herself through the motions until she had burned off her anger and adrenaline and was left with exhaustion and hunger instead. He wasn’t in the kitchen when she arrived, and she didn’t see him again until she woke from a long, dreamless sleep and found the butterfly room.

"You might as well join me," he said quietly as Rose hovered awkwardly near a tree. He didn’t look at her when she sat down. "The TARDIS tells me I owe you an apology."

"I owe you one too, but it’s accepted," Rose replied. "Why didn’t you tell me about your respiratory bypass?"

He shrugged as a large, black and green butterfly landed on his palm. “I didn’t think it was important; it’s a part of me, just like your years of training is a part of you. I shouldn’t have judged you so harshly for something that wasn’t your fault.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, well, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.” She eyed him. “Mind you, if you keep putting your life in danger, that resolve will end quickly.”

"I find myself in danger more than I like to admit," the Doctor said ruefully. "But life is more fun that way."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, with a small smile. "It is."

They were quiet before Rose finally asked, “Are you going to bring me back?”

He looked at her. “Do you want to?”

"No," Rose replied quickly. "But… it was drilled into me that I look after my partner no matter what. And I can’t guarantee that my training will be broken any time soon."

"So long as you try to understand, Rose, it’s more than enough," he replied, and the butterfly left. A brilliant blue one was opening and closing its wings on his shoulder. "It’s only been a week. I’ll turn you into a proper companion yet."

She smiled. “The Agency isn’t so bad, you know. It taught me a few things.”

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it taught me that some things are worth fighting for," she said.

The Doctor smiled. “I wouldn’t say I’m worth that much, Rose,” he replied and stood, offering her his hand.

Rose smirked. “Who said I was talking about you? I just want dibs on the TARDIS. My mattress is heavenly.”

"I knew it," he sighed as they made their way towards the door. "They only want me for the flashy ride."

She bumped his shoulder. “Don’t feel so bad. At least I’m not with you for your looks.”

Rose laughed at his offended expression and headed towards the library.


	14. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, seven minutes in heaven

"It’s easy, Rose," Donna insisted as Rose stared apprehensively at the popcorn bowl with bits of paper inside. "You just draw a card and spin the bottle."

Rose looked nervously at the circle. “What are the options?”

"Oh come on, Rose, you scared?" Mickey taunted, and Rose glared. Before she knew it she was pulling a card out of the bowl and paled.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Donna crowed and everyone immediately began teasing her. Face flaming she sat down and spun the bottle.

Please let it be Jimmy, please let it be Jimmy…

It passed Jimmy by and landed on Donna’s brother, John, instead.

Donna hooted with laughter as Rose and John avoided each other’s eyes. “Way to go, spaceman!” She got up and dragged them towards the closet. “We’ll let you out in seven minutes, don’t get too carried away,” She leered, then shoved them inside and locked the door.

John located the switch and flipped it on. “Sorry,” he muttered, shoving a coat out of his face. “Donna can be… forceful.”

Rose smiled slightly. “I know. I wasn’t even going to come tonight until she threatened me.” She paused. “I, er, like your shirt, by the way. I was going to tell you earlier but you left before I could.”

He looked down at his Star Trek shirt and grinned. “I mostly wore it to annoy Donna, she said something about impressing her friends and was livid when I wore this. Don’t believe her whatever she said about me, she just doesn’t want to admit that I’m here to babysit her.”

Rose giggled. “She told us that you were lazy and played video games all day and couldn’t get a job.”

"Well, she isn’t wrong," he said reluctantly, "but I do have a job. I work at a video store about a block away on weekends. I was going to work tonight but mum and dad made me take off."

She brightened. “You mean Arcadia Video? I go there every Wednesday to rent a game. I’ve just started Halo.”

"Oh, I have that game," he said. "Which one?"

"Two," She replied. "They don’t have the first one."

He nodded. “Yeah, someone checked it out and never returned it. If you wanna borrow mine sometime though, I don’t mind.”

They started discussing their favorite video games, which quickly turned back to Star Trek and their favorite episodes. By the time they realized the others had forgotten about them they were quite content to talk.

When Donna finally opened the door it was clear that someone had snuck in alcohol, and from Jimmy’s smug expression it was clear who the culprit was. When John caught him snogging his sister he hauled him outside and punched him as Rose helped Donna to bed and left her a glass of water and a paracetamol for later.

The other kids had left except for Mickey, who was responsible for walking Rose home. He eventually left, though, when Rose and John got into a heated argument over the best character Mario, and left in disgust.

John walked her home when it was nearly three in the morning, still arguing over Luigi versus Yoshi. Rose had the first Halo game in her hand, and was waving it about to prove her point when they arrived at her door.

Though Rose was reluctant to go inside, John smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow? I’m sure Mum and Dad won’t mind having you over.”

Rose grinned. “That’d be nice. Around Twelve?”

"See you then," he said happily and left.

She couldn’t wait.


	15. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by eighthprincessofheart: tentoo/rose, "you can interrupt me whenever you want"

The house, from the outside, looked in a state of near-ruin. Vines creeped up the side and the stone was cracked and looked ready to break at any moment. Even the glass, warped and somewhat stained from various storms over the years of the house’s existence, looked fragile.

However, the outside was a facade. Inside it was warm, homey and richly furnished, the marble floors warmed from an unnatural source and the walls painted in warm colors. There wasn’t any hint on the inside that the outside looked ready to fall apart at any second, and if it weren’t for the immaculate lawns and the small barn that served as a garage, one would think no one lived there.

Everyone in the area knew better, of course. They liked the occupants, even if they were… strange.

Rose Tyler didn’t care what her neighbors thought, though. She and her husband had bought this house three years ago, and with their own hands (and alien tech) they had turned the old castle into a home. It wasn’t very large as far as castles go, but the large halls and rooms was enough for them, and the acreage was enough to keep two horses for riding. She was happy there, and when the Doctor had created a small art studio for her, she was overjoyed.

She spent most of her time in this room while the Doctor grew the small TARDIS coral in the cellar, the damp mud floor and darkness the perfect conditions for the baby time ship. When he wasn’t helping it grow he was in his workshop, developing items for Torchwood to use as defense or creating inventions to sell for money.

It was one Saturday, when Rose was painting a landscape of one of the planets she had visited before being stuck in her current dimension, that the Doctor found himself with nothing to do. He had finished his current invention- a device that could be attached to the bottom of ships that would clean ocean water as the boat traveled- and he had already sent off the objects Torchwood needed him to identify. Normally he would have sought out Rose, but he knew she didn’t like being interrupted when painting. The last time she had completely ignored him, and he had slunk off when he realized that she didn’t want him.

With a sigh he left the room and made his way to the kitchen, nodding at their live-in maid, Penelope, as he went. She was leaving for a week’s vacation with her boyfriend, and she sent him a grin as she checked her bags one last time. The Doctor had met Nathanial on several occasions, and knew that he was planning on proposing to her during their holiday.

He made himself a sandwich and moved to the back yard, where he sat down at one of the picnic tables and ate slowly. Once he was done he wandered around for an hour, continuously glancing up at the window where he knew Rose was. Even after three years he was still nervous when she was out of his sight for any length of time, and when the temptation to see her grew even more he ran to the stables to saddle his horse, Comet, and ride around the grounds.

It was nearly dusk when he returned, and he was surprised to see Rose waiting for him on the back porch, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the chill. When he left the stables she ran to him and pulled him into a hug. “I’ve been worried sick!” She exclaimed. “When you didn’t come in to see me I thought something had happened.”

He hugged her back, confused. “You always ignore me whenever I check on you, Rose. I thought you didn’t want me there.”

She shook her head. “Of course I do. I always do.” She kissed him before tucking herself into his side. “Come on. I have dinner ready.”

"You cooked?" He asked, surprised. 

"You were gone, I had to do something," Rose defended.

He swallowed. “I really didn’t mean to worry you. I just thought you preferred to be alone when you were painting.”

"Daft man," Rose replied. "I’ll always want you around." She pulled him into a kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her back. The tension that hadn’t managed to escape during the ride left, and soon he was sweeping her into his arms and carrying his squirming, giggling wife into the house.


	16. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by dooweewho: ten/rose, aquarium

"Please do not speak more than ten words a minute in this next area of the exhibit, because the specimens are highly receptive to sound waves," Rose read aloud, then grinned. "Think you’ll be able to handle it, Doctor?"

He frowned. “Oi! I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

"Sure you do," Rose teased. "What’s next, anyway?"

The Doctor shrugged. “Never been here, so who knows? Only one way to find out, though.”

Rose followed him into the next area of the museum, and gasped. They were in a glass tube, with pale blue lighting showing where the ground was, and all around them were fish that were shaped like butterfly wings with various patterns and colors. “They’re beautiful,” Rose whispered, and stared in surprised and delight when the animals closest to her changed in color and patterns.

"They use sound as energy," the Doctor whispered. "The wing designs are by-products."

She drifted closer to the glass, watching as one undulated closer and seemed to come to a rest on the tube. The ‘wings’ quivered faintly as the central nervous system pulsed faintly in the small circle between the two wings.

After thinking carefully, Rose leaned back against the Doctor, who had joined her. “Things like this make the travelling worth it.” She told him, and watched as the patterns swirled and changed depending on her words and pitch. The final product was mostly pink with yellow splodges.

The Doctor and Rose both grinned at it before moving on. They didn’t speak another word as they wandered slowly through the exhibit, watching the changes in patterns as other couples and families spoke quietly to the sea creatures. Even their footfalls was picked up by the creatures that were swimming underneath.

When they finally left Rose looked up at him. “What were they called?”

"They don’t exactly have an easy translation into English," he replied. "The best I can do is ‘creatures who merge from the beauty of sound’."

She blinked. “You mean each one was actually two?”

"They’re born apart and find mates who form similar patterns at the same frequency. And once they find that mate they’re bound together. When one dies, so does the other, because they literally become one being."

"The result is beautiful, but so sad," Rose murmured. 

He squeezed her hand. “They live for about two hundred years, and for a species who only perform the most basic functions of life, it’s remarkable.”

"They’ll live longer than me," Rose replied, and winced when she took in his strained expression. After taking a moment to look around she smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling him towards the gift shop. "Let’s get Mum a souvenir."

"Must we?" He complained. "We got her a crystal from Temperance IV last time."

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you have rock candy if you cooperate.”

He brightened. “Deal.”


	17. nine/rose, six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkliliflower: nine/rose, they run into six at a wedding

"So who are we meeting again?" Rose asked as they worked their way through the crowd.

"Sir Nolan Harrison," the Doctor replied. "He saved my life once, and invited me to his wedding. I guess the TARDIS decided that it was time for me to come." He paused. "I could have sworn that I came, though…"

Rose grinned. “Well, you did promise to take me dancing.”

He pulled her tighter. “Though we did that last night,” he smirked.

She swatted his chest. “Literal dancing, you randy old alien.”

The Doctor chuckled and returned to looking for his old friend. “Why don’t you go mingle? It might take me a while, and I don’t want you getting bored.”

"Oh, I dunno," Rose said as she discreetly groped his bum. "There’s some good things here."

He rolled his eyes. “Minx. Go dance with some pretty boy before I get my hands on you and you lose your chance.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re the only pretty boy I’m interested in,” Rose said, but left to join a group of women by the buffet table.

After watching her go with a fond smile, he once more searched for his old acquaintance and his new wife. Eventually he found them through a gap in the crowd, but before he could reach them a curly-haired man wearing a bright patchwork coat cut him off.

The Doctor groaned. “Oh, no. What are you doing here?”

His past self frowned. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here! I was actually the body to meet him, you know.”

"My TARDIS insisted that I be here," He replied. "And since I don’t remember coming here something clearly happens to make you forget. I’d rather not stick around to see what that is."

His other self made to reply, but Rose arrived, wrapping her arms around him. “Did you find your friend?” She asked, then blinked at his other self. “Oh, hello. You’re the Doctor too, aren’t you?”

"How’d you know that?" He asked.

"He showed me pictures," Rose said vaguely. She turned to her Doctor. "Look, remember that Grobrowski we ran into? He’s, er, here. And I think he ate one of the bridesmaids."

The Doctor closed his eyes. “Is he purple?”

"No, green."

His past self looked annoyed. “Oh, dear. He’s been feeding on the guests.” Then a look of concern flitted across his features. “But all the known Grobrowski’s are imprisoned on their home planet. How did they get past the Time Lord’s defenses…?”

"And this is why I’m going to have to erase my memories," the Doctor said grimly. "Trust me when I say I have to handle this. You’re experiencing your own future now, and there are things you cannot learn."

Rose looked at him in concern. “Doctor?”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, ignoring his older self’s disturbed expression. “Rose, stay here. After what happened last time I can’t risk it. Make sure everyone in here stays calm, and if anyone tries to leave don’t let them, understand?”

She nodded solemnly. “Be careful.”

He left, and Rose immediately began digging through the hidden pockets of her dress. “Right. Do you know if there’s another way out of here?”

The blonde Doctor raised an eyebrow. “You’re going after him, aren’t you?”

She snorted. “Course I am. He nearly regenerated last time, and he’s not running off without me. Come with me if you want, but I’m not leaving him.”

Looking down at her determined features, the Doctor knew it would be useless to argue. “We’ll use the staff entrance. They won’t suspect anyone using it.”

She nodded. “Perfect. But you better keep up if you want to help!”


	18. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by lunarsilverwolfstar: ten/rose, hickey

Rose groaned as the Doctor’s kiss grew bolder, his hands digging into her hips as he pressed her against the console. What had started as an innocent visit to Evol had turned into them forcing to kiss under a crudely sculpted cupid, and once they had started kissing they hadn’t been able to stop. 

Their kiss now quite heated,Rose was soon helped onto the console as her legs wrapped around him and he stepped closer to her, he half-hard as Rose grinded against him. His kisses moved down her neck, and Rose was lost in a blissful haze- until he started giving her a hickey. Abruptly she realized where they were, what they were doing, and, more importantly, what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, pulling away and knocking them both over in her escape attempt, sending them sprawling.

The Doctor winced and rubbed his head as Rose ran off to her bedroom. He followed after her slowly, worried that she had changed her mind, the feeling receding only slightly when the door to her bedroom and en suite were standing open.

"Rose?" he asked, hesitantly, as he walked into the room. "What’d I do?"

Rose was standing at the mirror, looking relieved as she looked at her skin. “I hate hickeys,” she said as slumped against the wall. “They’re ugly and annoying to cover up and the blokes think it’s all romantic when they mark their women, but some things should remain private, you know?”

He fidgeted. “I’m… sorry. I didn’t know.”

She looked at him, then smiled softly before walking over to hug him. “It’s alright. You know now, yeah? So next time you know to avoid it.”

The Doctor looked at her worriedly. “You mean you… still want to?”

"Course," Rose said matter-of-factly. "I’ve wanted this for ages, I’m not ruining it over a silly misunderstanding."

He beamed and spun her around. “Then you won’t mind if we make things a bit more… horizontal?”

Rose grinned and removed her top.


	19. twelve, clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by curatiolethe: the time vortex that was trapped in Rose returns to the TARDIS years after JE

It happened on a thoroughly unremarkable Friday afternoon. 

Clara was happy for the weekend, since her students were driving her up the wall and she and the new choir teacher were a doing the will-they-won’t-they dance. She and Anna had gotten a few drinks together and had kissed when they were both drunk, but ever since things had stalled. Since her last relationship was with Trevor in secondary, Clara was unsure of how to let Anna know that she really was interested in seeing where things went, or even know if it would be reciprocated.

All in all, the Doctor’s appearance was welcomed and if Clara felt guilty for running, well, she would deal with that later after she had time to think things through. He scowled and complained when she urged him to hurry up and leave, but she knew he didn’t mean it. After all that had happened in his previous life, it was just his way of distancing himself to avoid the hurt.

They were drifting in space as Clara looked through a map of the Corvellian Cluster to decide on their destination. The Doctor was sitting cross-legged on the floor tinkering with some bright blue piece of machinery, muttering to himself, when the console suddenly lit up and the TARDIS began chiming something.

"What is it this time?" The Doctor said, sounding confused. "I just finished with your tune-up, you should be fine for at least a decade."

The TARDIS chirped angrily, and with an exasperated sigh the Doctor stood and opened the doors to reveal empty space. To Clara’s surprise, two small tendrils of gold was waiting, and they whisped into the console room, hovering above the console before being sucked in.

"What…?" Clara asked, when a hologram flickered into existence.

A middle-aged blonde woman stood, wearing an olive green jumper and black trousers, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was fiddling with a necklace that had a TARDIS key on it, and Clara stared in surprise and fascination.

"Is this working?" She asked, and after she paused, presumably listening to a response, shuffled her feet before smiling softly. "Hello, Doctor. By the time you see this, you probably would have realized that I’m dead."

Clara shot an alarmed look at the Doctor, who looked like he had seen a ghost- but his eyes, his eyes were filled with so much sadness. Unable to look at him she turned her attention back to the hologram.

"My Doctor, the Doctor who stayed, wasn’t sure when this would get to you- it could be seconds after you leave, or centuries. But just know that however long it is, we were happy." A tender smile graced her face. "So, so happy. At the time of this recording we’ve been in Pete’s World for about ten years, and we have two children; one boy, one girl. They’re… they look so much like you, you know. Though he insists that they have my eyes. I’m not so sure, but he has your stubbornness." She paused to stick her tongue out at someone to her right. "Anyway, I’m not entirely sure how this is working. Something about tapping into the residual traces of huon particles that exist within me. He babbled out techno-jargon, you know I was never any good at following your rambles.

"But the whole point of this message was that I wanted you to know that you did the right thing. We’re happy, beyond happy, and though it took me some time to forgive you for abandoning us, I’m thankful for this gift. He’s… he’s everything to me, Doctor, just like you are. I wouldn’t trade my time with you for anything, but I’m so, so happy." She paused. "And I hope you are, too. I don’t know what you’ve been through or what you will go through, but stop putting so much blame on yourself. The universe needs you, Doctor, and though you will always have enemies there are ten times more people who will see you as a hero. Don’t ever forget them."

The woman wiped a few tears away and smiled brilliantly. “Take care of yourself for me, yeah? And don’t be alone. You don’t do well on your own, and you need someone to stop you, or to share your burden. No one can face the universe alone. Whoever it is, I know they’re the best, so tell them that for me, yeah? They’re the best, and they deserve the universe too.” She looked to her right again and smiled slightly. “My time’s running up, apparently. But I still love you, just know that. And even though we’re stuck to one time and place now, our hearts are with you, up there in the sky. 

"Farewell, Doctor. Give the TARDIS my love."

The hologram winked off, and after a long pause Clara finally turned to look at the Doctor.

She bit her lip when she realized he was crying, and despite the fact he hated hugs she was rushing over to pull him into an embrace. For a moment he seemed to forget himself and clutched at her, but after a few moments pulled himself together. “Have you found a destination?” He asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Who was that?" Clara asked instead. "She knew you, so I know you used to travel with her."

At first he looked like he wasn’t going to respond, then he sighed and braced himself against the console. “Rose Tyler,” he finally said. “She traveled with me after the War. I was… broken, then. Rose made me better.” He looked up at the rotor. “I loved her, more than I can ever admit, but I never acted on it, terrified of what I would do to her, terrified that the universe would take her away.” He heaved a sigh. “It did eventually, of course, and the regret and pain nearly killed me. I wasn’t… it was like all the good she had done me was washed away. I barely held myself together at first. And then I got a second chance, and I was so, so ready to fix my mistakes… and then the biological metacrises happened. Half me, half human, he was able to give Rose the life she deserved. He would grow old with her, give her family, forever. And for the second time, I let her go.” He turned dark, unfathomable eyes to Clara. “If you learn nothing else from me, know that life is too short for regrets. Stand up, fight for what’s right, and don’t waste time on regrets when you can take action instead.” 

Clara stood there, frozen, as he pushed himself roughly from the console and strode towards one of the hallways leading into the depths of the TARDIS. “I’ll be in the library. Let me know when you decide on where to go.”

She swallowed, walking back towards the jump seat shakily before collapsing onto it. She had never, ever seen such a reaction from him before- even when he was younger and childish he guarded his feelings jealously. But when Rose had appeared in front of him- it looked like he had achieved salvation and been tossed into the pits of hell at the same time.

Eventually Clara asked to be surprised, and they ended up on a planet that was inhabited by a horse-like species that thought humans were the source of all light. After being treated like gods and defeating invaders that were trying to enslave the locals, they bounced around a few market asteroids and tourist planets.

The entire time, though, they were both subdued. The Doctor seemed desperate for distraction, mourning the death of his past love, and Clara deep in thought over what he had said. They didn’t talk much and preferred to spend time apart, so when the Doctor dropped her back at her flat Sunday afternoon, Clara nearly forgot to say goodbye.

When the TARDIS finally left, she wondered if he really would jump straight ahead like he said he did or be alone for a few years; something told her the latter. He would mourn in his own way, she knew, and looked around for her mobile.

"Hello, Anna?" Clara asked when her call went through. "Listen, do you want to get dinner together? I have something I want to tell you."

He may regret his past, she decided, but Clara wouldn’t be like him. Whether this worked out or not was for the future, but whether it ended in happiness or heartbreak, it would be worth it.


	20. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: ten/rose, standing their ground

Another planet, another adventure.

Rose stood defiantly in the middle of the stadium, her jeans torn and bloodied, her shirt in shreds, but she clutched the pipe and glared defiantly up at the master of ceremonies. 

"Kill him," he ordered.

"The rules say the other opponent must be unconscious for one minute," Rose growled back. "And it’s been two."

He narrowed his eyes. “I order you to kill him.”

She threw her pipe away. “No.”

He nodded at a guard and they dragged in the Doctor, stripped to his pants and chained. From the bruises he had fought hard for his freedom, and she gave a satisfied smile when she saw that one of his guards was limping and the other had a broken nose. “You alright there, Doctor?” She said.

He grinned at her. “Doing just fine, thanks. You?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, well, you know. Hanging in there.”

"Enough!" The master of ceremonies roared. "Either you follow my directions, foolish girl, or your lover here dies."

Rose smirked. “Let me get this straight. I kill him or my lover dies.”

"Correct."

"Swear upon your gods that it’s your final verdict?"

"I swear!" He replied, irritated.

Rose shrugged. “Still not gonna kill ‘im. You see, the Doctor and I are friends. Not lovers. I have never had sex with him, and the only times I kissed him I was possessed. So. You gonna let us leave now?”

"Arrest her!" He ordered.

Rose crossed her arms. “Didn’t you just swear to give your final verdict?”

A hush fell over the crowd as Rose continued. “I didn’t specify if it was your final verdict as master of ceremonies or for life or even towards me. I just said final. And you agreed upon your gods, so as far as I’m concerned…” She walked towards the exit. “You can’t order me to do anything.”

The guards were floundering since Rose was right, and she was able to get him free in no time flat since no one could order to stop- the master of ceremonies was second only to the emporer, and with the assembled population in chaos Rose and the Doctor were able to escape quickly and easily- after the Doctor reclaimed his suit.

"You were magnificent today," he said after putting the TARDIS into the vortex and pulling her into a hug. "I didn’t realize you had been paying attention to my lessons on Venusian Aikido."

"Well it was important to you," she replied. She winced as his hand brushed against her side, and she was immediately swept into his arms. 

"Med bay," he said, forcing a cheery tone. "Don’t want to return you to your mum’s all banged up."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “You need help too, you know.”

"Nah. Time Lord, me, I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow morning." He placed her on the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "This won’t take long."

"I might fall asleep," she admitted.

The Doctor gave her a soft smile. “It’s alright, Rose. You’ve been fighting for me all day. Let me take care of you for once.”

She sighed, but didn’t protest. Moments later, she was asleep.


	21. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promted by bubblygal92: eight/rose, WWII spies

The Doctor is a legend in the force, a man who seems to be anywhere and everywhere at once. Rose had heard stories as she was going through training, learning her background and practicing her accent, listening with wonder at some of his exploits.

No one really knew who he was. Some said he was an elderly gentleman who enlisted the help of his granddaughter to avoid suspicion. Others said he was much younger with blonde hair. And some people were adamant that he was a curly-haired man who stood out so that he could blend in better.

Rose, however, was trained as a messenger, carrying documents over the border and sometimes people. Women in Germany were looked down upon and she played that to her advantage, pretending to be the submissive, quiet women society expected her to be while walking away with top-secret documents in her baggage and, once, in her underthings.

She was on her first unsupervised mission, working as a barmaid in a small pub in Berlin that smuggled people out on the side, when a man dressed in dirty and torn clothes slipped through the door. His voice was gruff and his curly hair was matted and dirty, but he had bright, intelligent blue eyes and for all he acted drunk, he was stone cold sober. 

Rose was wiping down a table near him when he said, quietly, “They say this country is ruled by the stuff of legends.”

She didn’t react, but said noncommittally, “So does every other country.”

He quirked a smile as she gave the cautionary response. “And yet I’m inclined to believe them.”

Rose ignored him and finished cleaning, the looked towards the barkeeper. “I’m taking a break.”

He waved absently as he continued chatting to the man in front of him. Rose slipped out of the back, and a few minutes later the dingy man from the pub approached. “Rose Tyler, I presume?” the man asked. 

"If you want to get technical," she said. "Here, though, I’m Liesel."

He shrugged. “I’m here for help. I’m trying to plan a heist and I need an associate.”

Rose crossed her arms. “I’m no one associate, mate. You may rank higher in the military, but when it comes to the German government, we’re equal on the firing range.”

"I wasn’t implying that we weren’t," he said, surprised. "I really do need your help, and I was told you’re the best."

"Well, I’ve rescued over a hundred people, not that I’m trying to brag." She shifted her weight. "Not like I’ve been thanked. They told me I would be trusted with more important assignments by now."

He grinned. “Well now’s your chance. What do you say about posing about French nobility?”

She considered him. “My accents rubbish.”

"You can be my English wife." He replied, his accent perfect. "Regardless, we have an invitation to the Fuhrer’s private dinner party, and a beautiful woman on my arm."

"I’m not gonna seduce him," she replied.

"Not asking you too. But if you can become friends with his paramour, all the better," he replied.

Rose sighed. “Alright, anything to get me out of here. Robert can handle the operation on his own.”

He took her hand and bowed over it. “I’m in your debt.”

"I don’t even know your name, though," Rose said as he walked her back inside. 

Just before she hit the main room, he gave a mischievous smile. “For the sake of our identities, I’m your loving husband George. But between us, you can call me Doctor.”

Rose stared after him, open-mouthed in shock, as he slipped out the door and into the night.


	22. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by atasteofnightlock: Ten/Rose, the TARDIS was never recovered during Satan's Pit

When Zach decided they had gathered all they could from the temple, he told everyone that they were leaving. The Doctor, naturally, refused to leave; his TARDIS was down there and he wasn’t going to leave until he found her.

"There’s nothing down there!" Zach said. "You went, Doctor, you explored it just as much as the rest of us- more so, in fact."

Rose bit her lip. “Doctor, once they leave the life support systems will shut down,” she said. “We can’t… we’ll die if we stay.”

He looked at her. “I always promised I’d take you home, Rose.”

She smiled sadly. “Maybe my home is with you.”

After some more persuasion they finally got him on the rocket, and Rose held him as they headed towards the nearest station. The Doctor had his psychic paper and was able to give them identities and an unlimited bank source, so after saying good bye to Zach’s crew they perused their options. “What’s Midnight?” Rose asked. 

"Planet made completely out of diamonds," he said absently. "Sun’s rays are deadly, though. What do you say about Jasper?"

She looked at his brochure. “You want to live at a tourist hot spot?”

"I want to go somewhere we can get a ship of our own," he replied. "And Jasper has some of the best space lots in this galaxy."

"Space lots?" Rose asked, bemused.

He shrugged. “I didn’t name them.”

The flight to Jasper took three days and fourteen hours, and the Doctor was bouncing off the walls and getting on everyone’s nerves by hour six. Rose had to keep him busy by playing ‘what’s the planet’ with the vaguest possible descriptions, and when they finally docked everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The Doctor immediately shot towards the nearest space port, and Rose wearily found a hotel room. She slept for twelve hours, and when she awoke she wasn’t surprised to see the Doctor lying next to her, staring intently at her face.

"I’m sorry," he said, as she woke. "You’re trapped here and it’s all my fault."

Rose smiled and pulled him into a hug. “It’s not your fault. We’ll tackle it together, yeah?”

"Better with two?" he asked.

She kissed his nose. “Better with you.”


	23. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by inthenameof-superwholock: continuation of chapter 21

"It’s your fault," Rose hissed.

"I know," the Doctor admitted.

"You just had to play the hero," she grumbled.

"It worked before!" He complained.

"You were working alone before!" She snapped, before abruptly falling silent as one of Hitler’s generals entered. 

"Everything is ready, sir, madam," he said, and bowed. "If you will follow me."

Rose lifted her head and the hem of her dress, ignoring the Doctor with all the scorn she could muster. The Doctor followed meekly along.

When Rose had agreed to help him, she had imagined a quick job, maybe a nice dinner and some wine before being dropped back off at the pub. She never imagined the Doctor grabbing the wrong papers and Rose being named as his fiancee instead, and a very drunk Fuhrer declaring that they should be married to bless the war effort. Everyone had unanimously agreed, and though Rose was livid at the Doctor she had played along for the sake of their covers.

And since Hitler had declared he had the right to marry them, this marriage would be, to all intents and purposes, legal.

Eva Braun, Hitler’s mistress, had somehow procured a white dress and the Doctor kept his current tux. The foyer had been transformed into a very rough wedding aisle while Rose changed and fixed her hair, and thirty minutes later she was at one side of the aisle and the Doctor was at the other.

Hitler was still drinking a glass of wine as he recited the marriage vows, and if anyone noticed the bride and groom were a bit too stiff for a couple supposedly deep in love, no one said anything. When it came time for them to kiss, Hitler toppled, and in the rush of people caring for him she and the Doctor were able to avoid scrutiny.

"At least we get to spend the night," Rose muttered as the Fuhrer batted away the helping hands and declare them husband and wife. There was a cheer and the alcohol was once more flowing.

Eva showed them to a room about an hour later, giving them a wink before disappearing back downstairs. “I am getting out of this dress, and will play lookout as you go through his documents. But after that we’re getting a divorce.”

He grinned at her. “Oh come now, surely I’m not that bad a choice for a husband?”

Rose sighed as she looked him over. He did have gorgeous blue eyes and rather great hair that curled artistically, and Rose would be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered about what type of body was hidden under his layers. But they had only known each other for a week, and while he was a brilliant man and Rose felt comfortable around him, she didn’t love him.

"You’re a magnificent choice for a husband," she finally said. "But I always thought I would marry because I was in love. Not… not because of a war," she finished softly.

He smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Rose,” he said softly. “The war has taken things from me, too. The most we can do is find a way to finish it so we don’t lose anything more.”

Rose blinked back her tears, hugging him tighter for a second before relaxing. “Right. Might as well start preparing ourselves. We have a theft to carry out while not arousing suspicion.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “After which we can divorce and you can return to your mum in England.”

"And you to the manor house on the beach," Rose said, smiling. "Where you can ‘stargaze until the universe reveals it’s deepest mysteries.’"

The Doctor chuckled. “Don’t damn it until you experience it.”

She pulled away and was heading to the en suite when the Doctor called after her. She looked at him in curiosity. “If I were to ever marry, it would be to you,” he said, and quietly slipped out the door.

Rose was left shaking at the deep honesty and regret in his voice, wondering just when a simple undercover mission had become so personal.


	24. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by itsonlythesoaps: ten/rose, Gift Shop AU

He came in every day precisely at five, stayed for nearly an hour, and left. What he did she didn’t know, since her manager was just as clueless as to his identity. All Rose knew was that a week after she had started working there, he had come in and never really stopped.

About two months into this strange routine Rose finally decided to talk to him. There wasn’t anyone else in the store and there wasn’t a need for a second cashier, so Rose found him playing with one of the remote controlled helicopters. “Can I help you?” Rose asked. “I’ve seen you come in here every day, but I never really learned your name or what you seem to be looking for.”

He grinned at her, and the helicopter landed neatly on top of a building made out of legos. “Hello!” he said. “I’m the Doctor.”

"Rose," she said, shaking his hand.

"I don’t mean to be a bother, but I just love a little shop, and this is my favorite one." He said happily. "There’s so much to do here, and it’s all so fun!"

She couldn’t help but match his smile. “You do have a point. I like to play with the legos myself.”

He blinked at the city he had just used as a landing pad. “You built this?”

"Last week! Stayed after hours but it was worth it," Rose said happily. "I’m changing it tonight, actually. Debating between Star Trek or Star Wars."

"Both," he grinned. "Enterprise versus a tie fighter fleet."

"I was thinking of just doing the Enterprise and Millenium Falcon, but that sounds intriguing." Her eyes brightened. "I can make it airborne, make it seem like they’re fighting in midair."

He nodded along with her. and before Rose knew it they were sketching out designs and arguing about which blocks to use. She barely noticed her manager coming by and engaging the man in a heated discussion, which ended with the manager staring at him with wide eyes and several apologizes before hastily locking up.

"There!" Rose finally said triumphantly as she held up her sketch. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," he smiled. "Let’s get building!"

They dismantled the city and began constructing the two ships, the Doctor borrowing Rose’s keys to get dinner before returning. By the time they were finished it was nearly five in the morning, and she was drooping.

"Let’s get you home," he said gently as she yawned. "Don’t worry, you have tomorrow off."

"How d’you know?" She mumbled. "And why did Francine let you stay, anyway?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, er, sorta own the store,” he admitted.

Rose giggled. “Figures. Hope I…” she paused as she yawned, then continued. “Hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.”

"Of course not," he said, smiling gently. "You really should get home."

"I’ll catch a bus," she mumbled, but when he reminded her that the buses had already left and offered to drive, she didn’t have it in her to protest.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?" she asked as he walked her to her flat.

He smiled. “Not if I see you first.”


	25. nine/rose, six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: Six helps Rose break Nine out of jail

Rose stared at the little device in her hands, pacing in a small circle. The Doctor had tossed it to her before he was dragged away, saying that help would arrive when she activated it.

That had been nearly an hour ago. Rose was lucky that she had worn a yellow sundress today, since he had promised her a beach. On a world where dark colors was prohibited, the Doctor was most wanted.

Just when she was about to give up and rescue him herself, the sound of the TARDIS materializing made her stop. For a moment she was terrified that her TARDIS was leaving, but when another police box appeared next to her own, she was relieved. And startled with a curly-haired man dressed in a garish coat stepped out, squinting at the sudden light.

"You can turn that thing off, you know," he said impatiently as Rose stared. "It’s starting to give me a headache."

She hastily toggled the off switch. “My Doctor gave this to me because he needed help. He’s due to be executed in three hours.”

"Your Doctor?" The blonde asked. "I’m my own person, thank you very much."

Rose frowned. “Well it’s easier than saying past you and current you, because you’re from different time streams and will get confused on who’s current. So, my Doctor works fine.”

He crossed his arms. “Semantics! Shouldn’t we be saving my future self?” He sniffed. “Should have known a future me would be reckless. I am the smartest one, and I drive the TARDIS the best.”

Rose smiled slightly. “Well you’ll certainly fit in with your outfit. Do you know how to break into a Hexicalian Jail?”

"I can do that in my sleep!" Was his response. "Literally. You have to be sleeping to break it."

She hesitated. “So… it’s like a dream prison?”

"Of a sorts. First, we have to find my body." He paused. "You know, I never did get your name."

"Rose," she replied. "I have a mum that slaps and a bronze in gymnastics."

"Well we can’t all be perfect, otherwise you wouldn’t have a need for me," the Doctor replied. "Now where did they say they were taking him?"

Rose pointed. “Couldn’t really get an answer from them, but my Doctor said something about the forest.”

"We’ll probably find his body there, most likely underground," the past Doctor said as he walked off. Rose trotted to keep up. "Do you have any acting skills?"

"Better," Rose said. "I’ve got psychic paper."

He grinned. “We’ll get along splendidly.”

"I certainly hope so," she replied, and to his utter shock grabbed his hand as she charged towards the street to hail a cab.


	26. nine/rose, six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by colorofitall: continuation of the previous chapter

Rose and the Doctor marched up to the tree that the Doctor insisted was the entrance to the bunker her Doctor was being held in. “Open up,” she demanded, and held the psychic paper up. “We’re here on official business.”

The door immediately swung open and they started down the tight spiral staircase. “Think this is gonna work?” Rose whispered quietly.

"It will," he replied, and they soon entered a large room filled with pods.

The technician there looked peeved. “There is nothing wrong with my procedure!” The man immediately began complaining. “I follow all protocols, and there are no fluctuations…”

The Doctor interrupted him. “We don’t care about your experiments, we’re here for the man taken in earlier today. About yeah high, black leather jacket, blue eyes.”

"Oh, him," the technician said easily, then pushed a few buttons. The ground lit up in the direction of the pod. "What do you need ‘im for?"

Rose tried to keep the waver from her voice. “There was an attempt to break him out of his prison an hour before. We’re moving his body before they figure out where he is.”

The technician chuckled as he led them towards the Doctor’s pod. “They’ll be in for a nasty surprise then. The mind doesn’t like returning without a body. Hopefully they’ll have the consciousness without ever finding the body.”

"Indeed," the Doctor replied, looking slightly disturbed. "This him, then?" At the man’s nod he tsked. "Dour fellow, and the ears! He’s not much of a looker."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “Regardless, he has to be moved.”

"The hovercart is over that way," the technician said. "Even turns invisible so you won’t attract attention."

Rose fetched it and soon they were heading back to the park where the TARDIS was stored. After placing the pod in the Doctor’s TARDIS- Rose refused to let him into hers, since she was scared he would learn something about the future, although the Doctor thought she was overreacting- they headed to the building where the Doctor’s consciousness was stored after the past Doctor grabbed a small device that looked like a cross between a vase and a needle.

This time they claimed they were from the Gorlag, the city’s equivalence of MI6, and needed the Doctor’s consciousness because he had taken highly classified military secrets. The Doctor used his own blood to draw the consciousness into the jar, and if it weren’t for the secretary who was a stickler for the rules they would have walked away scot-free; as it was she had called the Gorlag to double check their identities, and when they weren’t in the system she called security.

Rose and the Doctor were currently on the third floor, trying to find a room with a window so they could a long string of handkerchiefs the Doctor had in his pocket to climb down. So far they had only found windowless cubicles, and Rose remarked that for a planet that forced everyone to be cheerful it was rather depressing.

"There’s always a flaw if you look hard enough," the Doctor had replied. "Everything has it’s secrets."

She avoided his expression. “Some more than others.”

It hurt her to not tell him of the War, that he would one day lose everything, but Rose knew what had happened when she saved her father. What devastation could be wrought with saving an entire planet? The consequences were too horrible for her to imagine.

"You’re not really what I expected, you know," Rose finally said when they found a window on the fourth floor after knocking out three guards. Since it was after-hours most of the floors were empty, but whenever they came across a worker the psychic paper was enough to get them to leave. "I mean sure, you’re a bit rude and stuck on yourself, but you’re still my Doctor underneath it all."

He frowned at her as he secured the handkerchief to a heavy wooden desk. “I’m sure I am nothing like him.”

Rose smiled. “See, he would say something similar. And you’ve insulted the people on this planet at least three times.”

The Doctor looked at her keenly. “We have different personalities, you know.”

"That’s what I was told, but underneath it all you’re still the same man," Rose replied. "After all, you haven’t left me yet."

"Why ever would I want to?" He said, looking aghast as he tugged on the knot to make sure it was secure. "You may be a human but you’re still my companion."

Rose looked over his shoulder and hurled a paperweight at the guard who had appeared at the door, knocking him out instantly. “More like your mine,” she teased, as he looked up in shock.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied, and they were soon climbing out the window. 

When they made it back to the TARDIS, the consciousness inside the jar was flickering weakly. Rose worriedly watched as the Doctor poured the contents into a small container in the side of the pod, and for a few moments nothing happened. “What’s wrong?” Rose asked worriedly.

"He’s not accepting his body," the Doctor said, sounding worried. "He’ll die if we don’t get it back."

Rose was shaking. “Doctor, come on, come back to me. Please, don’t give up now,” she begged.

"He can’t hear you," the past Doctor said. "He’s not himself right now."

She began clawing at the machine. “Open it, please, he needs to hear me,” 

He tried to pull her away. “If you do that he dies!”

"He’s dying anyway!" She exclaimed and finally found the button that popped the lid open. Rose immediately scrambled into the pod, ignoring the past Doctor’s shout. "Doctor, it’s Rose, please come back," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Come back to me, don’t you dare leave me again."

She wrapped herself around him, repeating her words over and over, unaware of the past Doctor’s sudden silence. Had she looked, she would have seen the dark blue and silver miasma caress her gently before sinking into the Doctor once more.

All Rose cared about was the arms that suddenly wrapped around her, and the rough voice reassuring her that everything was alright.


	27. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by arison-chan: ten/rose, lifeguard AU

It was just a job, since her twat of a manager had cut her down to half time without asking. So while she still worked at Henrick’s during the weekend, she was a lifeguard during the day at a indoor pool for a fitness center filled with posh private school kids and their equally posh parents.

Rose had just finished her training and nervously walked out on deck, hoping that she wouldn’t have to ever use any of the skills she just learned. There was only one other person there, a man with brown hair, who was complaining at the lane ropes in the lap area because someone had tangled them last night.

"Need help?" Rose offered hesitantly after she had finished setting everything else up. "The pool is supposed to open in five minutes and it takes a while to do these."

He didn’t look at her, still directing his glare and the mess of the lane ropes. “Unless you can figure these out the doors might be closed a little longer than normal.”

Rose smiled. “I’m sure we can figure it out.” He finally looked at her and she stuck her hand out. “I’m Rose, by the way. It’s my first day.”

He stared at her for a moment before grinning. “I’m John, but you can call me the Doctor. Nice to meet you!”

"The Doctor?" She asked, bemused, as they worked out the kinks and tangles. "Did you get a doctorate in life guarding?"

"Nah, I just help out when I can," he replied. "It’s just an old childhood nickname."

She shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.” When the lane rope finally untangled she grinned and handed him the end. “You pull, I unwind?”

"Fair enough," he replied, and soon they had all three ropes in place.

The doors opened at seven o’clock sharp, and Rose was dismayed to see there was already one person waiting. She sat down in her chair between the slides and the play area while the Doctor claimed the seat opposite, watching as the morning bird did a few laps to warm up.

More people began to straggle in, and by noon the pool was busy. Rose needed to take a lunch break but had to wait until the crowds died down, and was frequently calling out a particular group of kids who kept trying to play chicken in the shallow area.

It was near two when the crowd died down, and she was able to escape to the break room for a few minutes to swallow down her sandwich and diet coke before trading places with the Doctor so he could take his own break. 

By the end of the day she was exhausted and slightly dehydrated from the heat of the building. After kicking out the stragglers and locking the door, she took a quick survey and sighed when she saw the equipment littering the pool floor. “Do I have to get in and retrieve them?” She complained. 

The Doctor grinned and pulled down the net. “Your best tool,” he said, and Rose laughed.

After fishing out the toys and flippers, they unhooked the lane ropes and carefully rolled them onto the spool. Rose sighed and stretched. “God, I’m glad that’s over. And it’s only the first day.”

He sent her a sympathetic smile. “There’s a chippy down the street if you want to grab dinner.”

"That’d be great," she said. "Since we’re going to be working together and all. Might as well get to know each other."

The Doctor nodded happily. “I wouldn’t worry too much about the exhaustion. You get used to it, after a while. I’ve been here a year now and I barely notice it.”

"Isn’t that how long this place has been open?" Rose asked, and at his nod she smiled. "Nice to know they owners are loyal."

"Oh, very," he said with soft look. "Now, let’s go get chips."

"Yeah," she grinned, and laughed as he towed her out of the pool area.


	28. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by chameleonlady: nine/rose, snowball fight

"I thought you said this was a garden!" Rose said when they entered the room.

"It’s an ice garden," the Doctor replied. "Winter flowers, ice sculptures, snow castles."

Rose shivered and tucked herself further into his side. “It’s beautiful, but cold,” she admitted. “And there’s no way this can be your favorite room.”

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows. “We’ve only known each other for a month, and my TARDIS has hundreds, if not thousands, of rooms. What makes you say that this isn’t?” He draped his jacket over her shoulders as he spoke, since she had wrapped her arms around her and shivered.

"Well, see," she started, as she examined some white rose-like flowers that had silver stems. "I though it was the library at first, right, because you’re always reading, and you were completely fawning over Charles Dickens."

"You aren’t wrong," he said, bemused.

"But you don’t really enjoy it," Rose continued. "You’re only there when I am, and you leave before me. So then I thought, maybe it’s the console room, because you’re always tinkering. But the TARDIS is the last thing you have of home, so of course you take care of her. And since you hate cooking but cook a delicious fry-up, I knew it wasn’t the kitchen."

She fell silent as she stared at an intricate ice sculpture depicting a woman wearing a wedding dress, and she stared in awe at how even the lace was clearly visible. Eventually she shook herself and continued. “Anyway, I now know where your favorite room is, and it’s definitely not a winter wonderland.”

"So tell me then," he goaded as she stared in delight at the large field of snow in front of them. "Impress me."

Rose grinned. “I will, if you can beat me.”

"Beat you in what?" He asked, and almost immediately received a snowball to the face.

Rose laughed and raced off, scooping up another handful of snow as she went. The Doctor beamed, laughed as well, and immediately chased after her, ducking from her projectiles and launching his own. Hours later they finally collapsed onto a bench, exhausted and covered in a light dusting of snow. Their earlier conversation had been forgotten, but as they cuddled together under an arch of holly and a purple flower the Doctor called clover lace (it was from some planet in the Helix Galaxy), it didn’t matter. After all, the Doctor’s favorite room is whichever one held a certain Rose Marion Tyler.


	29. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, olympics AU

Rose Tyler was a surprise participant in the Olympics, going from about sixth nationally to second in a single day; overwhelmed and extremely humbled she didn’t stop crying for a single day, but when she arrived in Sochi and walked into the stadium, she was once again wondering just what she was doing there- after all, she was nineteen, who dropped out of school to focus on her skating career even if it was struggle. Most of the people talked to had gone to university or was still in it, and she felt out-of-place.

Just as she was about to bolt, a man with spiky brown hair that she vaguely remembered from the hockey team threw his arm around her shoulder. “You doing alright?” He asked as he used his phone to record the stadium.

She took a deep breathe. “Yeah. I’m just…”

He grinned at her. “John Noble. Hockey center.”

"Rose Tyler. Figure skating."

"Nice to meet you, Rose!" He said cheerfully. "Smile for the camera!"

She laughed, and beamed into the phone as he turned it to record them. “Hello, everyone!” she said, waving enthusiastically. “Hope we do you proud!”

"And even if we don’t, hope we beat the French!" John smirked and winked, and Rose nearly doubled over from laughter. 

"Does this mean we’re friends now?" Rose whispered. "Since I’m in your video and all."

He smirked at her. “Only if you win the gold.”

She giggled and swatted his arm.

When the opening ceremonies closed, John invited her to join some of his teammates for drinks. She agreed, and was soon immersed in a discussion over Star Trek versus Star Wars with John and three other men as their girlfriends laughed over their arguments.

Since they were in different events, Rose didn’t see much of John; his practice time was always after hers, though when she was on the ice she didn’t think of him. Much. If she ever admitted that her wobbles upon landing were due to the feel of his hand in hers, she would never hear the end of it from her coach or her mum.

She still took time to go to his first match and he to hers, and they took the time to meet up during their free time. They also attended the downhill skiing event, cuddled up together under a large blanket, tea warming their hands as they cheered for their teammates and others they had met during their time there.

It was after Rose’s short program, when she barely made it into the free skating portion, that he kissed her. Rose had been shaken after her near-miss and needed a distraction, so they took a tour of the city. They were overlooking the river at the top of some building when he had pressed his lips to hers, and after a moments hesitation she was kissing him back.

"Wow," she said when they finally broke apart to breathe.

"Yeah," he admitted. They stared at each other. "Does this mean we’re dating now?" He asked.

Rose grinned mischievously and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. “Only if you win the gold.”


	30. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by curatiolethe: nine/rose, woman wept

"You might want to go change," the Doctor said as she wandered into the console room in shorts and a shirt. "We’re going somewhere cold."

"I thought we were going to a beach," she frowned.

He shrugged. “We can do that after. Trust me, it’ll be fun!”

"Alright alright," she grumbled as she left. "It’d better be worth it!"

She came back shortly after, bundled up in a scarf and coat, a TARDIS blue hat on her head. The Doctor grinned, already standing by the doors. “How come you didn’t change?” She complained.

"Superior biology, Rose. Cold doesn’t affect me." He opened the doors. "Welcome to Woman Wept."

Rose gasped and instantly ran outside. “Oh, its gorgeous!” She said as she stared at the waves towering above them. “What happened?”

"The sun suddenly vanished, sending everything into a deep freeze after the sudden weather crises," the Doctor replied as he joined her. "Twenty miles to the south you’ll find a forest of ice."

She spun on the spot, jumping slightly when she saw a fish stuck in a wave. “Everything on here died?” She asked, nervously.

"There weren’t any highly developed species; in fact this planet was mostly used to dump an excess of species," he replied. "Fish that were overpopulating, trees that took over forests, weeds that never quite died… you’ll always find a counterpart somewhere."

Rose smiled sadly. “Still, it’s not their fault. It’s just part of their nature.” She looked at a purple crab-like creature that was halfway under a rock. “It would have been nice to see them alive, though.”

The Doctor smiled. “Want to know a secret, Rose?”

She looked at him. “What?”

"All of these creatures are used to sudden winters. So in about three thousand years, someone figures out how to bring back the sun. And when the planet thaws out, it’s like nothing ever changed."

Rose smiled and leaned into his side. “Three thousand years, huh? What was the planet like after that?”

"Beautiful," he admitted, proud that she had picked up on that. "And not so lonely."

"Better with two." She repeated, and his hearts squeezed slightly. 

"Yeah," he agreed as they stared up at the waves. "Definitely better with two."


	31. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by misstylersmith: tentoo/rose, paparazzi

He learned early on that the paparazzi and Rose Tyler had a… unique relationship. They were crazy about her, the daughter Pete and Jacqueline Tyler had hidden away from the world to give her a normal life. She was a secret, an anomaly in the life of glitter and cocktails, and to her chagrin had become more popular than the President and the living relatives of the monarchy. The Doctor had a good laugh about it, and proceeded to write up a plan of attack- he was used to drawing attention, and knew how to divert it.

They began wearing the same outfits when they went out in public, the Doctor sticking to his blue suit and Rose alternating between three outfits. Even her hairstyle was the same, which frustrated the photographers to no end. Without new material, they couldn’t sell a story.

Instead, the paparazzi came to them on their terms. They moved out of the city to a quiet neighborhood that consisted of a tight-knit social network, and they were quickly accepted as a part of the dynamic. They controlled the stories, going to social events that all the known celebrities went to, overshadowed by actresses and television personalities and musicians. As a heiress Rose was already low down on the interest ladder, and only made headlines when there was little news found.

All in all, they enjoyed a quiet life- at least until their baby TARDIS was ready, and the Doctor landed her in the middle of the Trafalgar Square fountain.

They fell into the water with a splash, and were arrested shortly after for taking a swim in a landmark. The next day, a very wet and unhappy Doctor and Rose Tyler were on the front page, even though they had been released after paying a small fine. Luckily, no one mentioned the police box inexplicably in the fountain, and they were able to sneak back around midnight and free the TARDIS.

“Mum is going to go ballistic,” Rose groaned when she saw the paper. “Dad’s running for President and I need to think of ‘the family image’.”

He looked up over the top of the couch. “It’s official, then? I know he’s been thinking about it for a while now.”

“Yeah, they’re announcing it next week. He’s been an active member in politics even before Mum got to this Universe,” she said.

He smiled and pulled her down into her lap. “This is hardly the worst thing we can do in terms of a scandal. If we really wanted to ruin the image, we’d be caught shagging in an alley.”

“We still have time,” she smirked.

“You belong to me, thanks,” he chuckled. “Don’t want some randy kid wanking to a half-dressed Rose Tyler.”

She smiled and kissed him. “You forget that I was wearing a white shirt the day in the fountain and my bra is visible.”

“Oh.” He paused. “It wasn’t the red one, was it?”

“No, just a plain beige.” She winced as the phone began to ring. “Ten quid it’s mum.”

“Fifteen you’ll be deaf five minutes in,” he countered.

They were both right.


	32. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine finds out Rose is pregnant with his child

"You’re joking," he said, faintly.

Rose chewed on her lip. “I took three tests and the TARDIS confirmed it. So much for being sterile.”

"But… but I am. I…" He paused. "Aren’t I?"

"The baby in my stomach says differently," Rose said dryly.

He stared at her. “I’m sorry, Rose. I really thought that…”

"It’s… it’s ok." she said, quietly. "I don’t… I’m not ready to be a mum, but there’s no choice, yeah? There’s no way I’m getting rid of it. S’far as I’m concerned, we’ve done the impossible before."

He pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Are you sure you’re alright? It’s not like we planned this, Rose. It’s ok to be scared.”

"Course I’m scared," Rose said softly. "I always told myself that I wouldn’t be like mum, getting knocked up when I was young and living on nothing but love… but I wouldn’t change anything."

He didn’t reply for a long time, marveling at her strength and selflessness, even now. Though he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, he felt that familiar twisting of his gut as he formed the words. “Want to see our baby?” he asked instead.

"Can we?" Rose asked, confused. "I thought I wasn’t far enough long."

"We live in a time and spaceship, Rose, I think the TARDIS is capable of doing things that twenty-first century medicine can’t," he chuckled. "C’mon. To the medbay with you."

She watched him gather the supplies with an apprehensive expression, but when he finally found the image of their child they both stared at the three-dimensional projection. “Is it…”

"I can’t tell the gender," he said. "But it’s only a few weeks old. Barely looks humanoid."

"Is it Gallifreyan?" She whispered.

The Doctor swallowed. “I don’t know. I won’t tell until it’s older. But it doesn’t matter, Rose. Whether our child is Time Lord or human, I’ll care for it just the same.”

She nodded, and the image flickered off as he removed the small device from her abdomen. He held her as she cried, from relief or remorse he couldn’t tell, and if she noticed that he had shed a few of his own she didn’t mention it.

"Come on," he finally said. "We might as well tell your mother."


	33. five, rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: anything with five and rose

The Doctor was quite startled when a women fell into his lap.

He had been sitting under a tree watching as Nyssa participated in a kite flying contest, and the next second he was sprawled on the round, a blonde on top of him dressed in a jean skirt, leggings, and a pink top. “Sorry, sorry,” she said, as she scrambled off him. “I was trying to get a better view and lost my footing.

"I think I know how Newton felt," he said. "Although you aren’t much of an apple."

She grinned. “Only in my mother’s eye. Is your wife participating in the contest?”

He blinked. “My…wife?”

"Well, yeah," she said. "Only married couples are allowed at these things."

Well, that explained the odd looks they had gotten earlier. “Nyssa is out there, yes. What about you?”

Rose smirked. “Why do you think I was in the tree?” She looked over his shoulder. “We’d better, er, run though. I think someone reported us.”

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the unhappy officials. “Right, time to go.” he said, the blonde girl in tow as he dodged the participants. “Sorry, pardon me, I do apologize,” he said as he ducked and weaved. “Nyssa, we have to go.”

"I’m winning!" She protested, but the Doctor grabbed her spool and thrust it at the nearest person before taking off again, both women following after him.

They eventually lost the cops, and the blonde girl laughed as she leaned against the side of the building. “That was great!” She giggled. “Last year I lost them in the fountain, and it took ages for their uniforms to dry.”

He looked at her warily. “And who exactly are you?”

"Rose Tyler," she said. "I’m part of the underground resistance to break the mind control the government is using." She paused. "You two aren’t informers, are you?"

The Doctor blinked. “That’s why my head feels funny. They psychic wavelength can’t get through my barriers, but that doesn’t mean it’s trying.” He turned to Nyssa. “How are you feeling?”

"There isn’t mind control," she said, sounding confused. "The government helps people."

Rose looked concerned. “She’s under the influence, then. C’mon. If you follow me I’ll be able to help her break their control.”

The Doctor guided Nyssa after Rose. “It won’t damage her mind, will it?”

"No, but it’ll be uncomfortable," she assured him. "C’mon. The sooner we get to base the easier it’ll be to break the connection."

Moments later, they disappeared into the sewage tunnels, and if anyone had been following them, they would have been hopelessly lost.


	34. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by dameofpowellestate: nine/rose, Rose is a dance teacher

From the five years she had been teaching her class, Rose knew the difference between a person who paid for the class and a friend or an unwilling partner.

The blue-eyed soldier standing next to the ginger was one of the latter. He was only there because his partner seemed to have dragged him there, and Rose smiled. She wouldn’t put him in the limelight, but it was a dancing class, so she couldn’t let him stand around. “Alright, everyone, we’re starting with a very basic waltz,” she announced when it finally came time to start. “It’s a very easy pattern, so those with two left feet can get acclimatized,” Rose grinned. There were a few chuckles. “Get into a hold that feels the most comfortable- this is about footwork, not what you’re doing with your hands.”

She watched as the man stayed as far from his partner as he could. “Ok, now, watch the steps I take. Both the male and female steps are the same, so I don’t need a volunteer. Feel free to copy me if you think you have it down,” Rose said.

After demonstrating the moves a few times, she told them to try. it and corrected those who were doing it wrong. The entire time she kept an eye on the man and his ginger partner, the woman fussing at him when he was too slow to move. 

Rose eventually took pity on them. “Donna and John, right?” She asked as she walked up to them. They immediately dropped each other’s hands and nodded. “You’re doing magnificently, Donna, and though you’re a bit stiff you’ll learn to relax in time. As for you…” she smiled at John. “I know she dragged you here, but you might as well lighten up. Here-” she placed one of his hands on her waist. “Dancing isn’t just counting and movement. It’s like foreplay. Every motion is meant to further the mood of the piece, so that when you’re done both parties can walk away satisfied. Now. Think of your body as an extension of the music.” 

"Donna’s the one getting married, I’m only here because her fiancee got stuck in traffic," he grumbled. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because one day, John, there will be someone who will ask you to dance. And you should learn how to do so when they do," she said. "Ready?"

He nodded, and she led him, adjusting for his pauses fluidly and gently correcting him as he stepped wrong. A few moments later he was making the motions like they were second nature, and Rose grinned. “See? Not so hard. Now go back and try it with Donna.”

"I might need your help again," he admitted, gruffly.

She patted his arm. “I’ll be here. But there are other couples who need my help, even if they aren’t as handsome,” she winked, and twirled off to help another couple who were all hands and little feet.

If Rose noticed that John seemed to be paying more attention to her than Donna, she didn’t mention it. And he didn’t seem to mind when she paid him more attention than the others, as well.

Donna simply smirked and wondered if Lee could come up with another excuse.


	35. tentoo/rose, ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by jennytylersmith: Rose kissed Ten after he says 'does it need saying'.

"Does it need saying?" He said in response to her question.

Rose stared at him. It did, it did need saying, because she had spent years and millions of pounds coming back for him- and here he was standing before her and refusing to say the three words that would let her fragile heart know that everything had been worth it.

She felt the Doctor in blue step up beside her and lay a hand on her arm, felt his warmth seep through her jacket, and she understood. He couldn’t give her those words because he was selfish. If he did, he wouldn’t be a Time Lord and would simply become a man. A man who wouldn’t be able to take her loss again.

Rose nodded and stepped up to press her lips gently to his, pulling away after a second. “Don’t be alone,” she said, softly, and turned to join the other Doctor. She took his hand and led him to where her mum stood, watching them sadly.

Donna placed her hand on the Doctor’s arm. “You ok?”

He nodded. “She has her family again,” he said, and turned. “Let’s get back, Donna.”

When the TARDIS left, Rose shed a tear before giving a small smile to the Doctor that had stayed. “Don’t suppose you know how to get back to London?” she asked, weakly.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he said solemnly. "Even if he was too much a coward to say it."

She nodded. “I know.” There was a pause. “You know, I have him a kiss goodbye…”

The Doctor leaned over to kiss her, and when they broke apart he smiled gently. “Hello, Rose Tyler. Long time no see.”

"Yeah," she said, one hand moving to cup the back of his head. "Let’s not do that again."

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.


	36. eleven, amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by dooweewho: cat nurse asks eleven where Rose is

"So what are we doing at a hospital?" Amy asked as they entered the building.

"I am the Doctor, it’s not so hard to think that they request my help every so often." He pointed out.

Amy eyed him. “Yeah, but you’re all… raggedy professor. You don’t seem like you could tell the difference between the Tibula and the shoulder blade.”

He frowned. “First of all, it’s fibula, and second of all, they’re both distinct shapes from the leg and back, respectively. Really Amy, you should have more confidence in me.”

She scoffed. “Tell that to someone who hasn’t seen your eating habits.”

One of the cat nuns walked up. “You must be the Doctor,” she said, relieved. “My name is Glissa, from the Sisterhood of Comfort and Prosperity. Thank you for answering our call.”

"You gave me a puzzle I couldn’t resist," he said cheerfully. "And I owe Sister Hame. What can I help you with?"

Glissa, however, was studying Amy with confusion. “We were told your associate was a pink-and-yellow human by the name of Rose,” she asked in confusion. “Was she not able to make it?”

The Doctor froze for a moment, and Amy’s heart pounded in fear at darkness lurking in his eyes- but there was also a deep, profound sadness before he blinked and waved his hands. “She’s elsewhere, but Amy will be happy to help. Won’t you, Amy?”

"Depends on what it is," she said warily.

Glissa shrugged. “If you trust her judgement then she is allowed. Please, follow me. We cannot delay any more.” 

Amy chased after them. “Doctor, who’s Rose?” she asked.

"An old friend," he replied. "She’s happy now, with her family. It doesn’t matter." His eyes widened as he took in the patients Glissa needed help with. "Oh, I haven’t seen this in years!" He exclaimed, and was soon scrambling around the room, his conversation forgotten.


	37. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkliliflower: ten and rose run into amy and rory on a milk run

"Why can’t I have those perception filters you always carry?" Rose complained as she tried to fan herself. "I’m burning up."

He looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it would be so hot. Why didn’t you look for some self-cooling replicas?”

"The TARDIS didn’t have any for this time period," she replied. "I would have cheated and used a different era otherwise."

"Sorry," he said. "We shouldn’t be here long though; just as soon as we locate a grocers we’ll leave."

Rose nodded, distracted, watching a red-haired woman chase after a giggling blonde toddler. “Daddy, daddy!” He exclaimed, throwing himself at a man that was walking towards them. She smiled at the reunion, then blinked at the woman’s Scottish accent.

"Didn’t think there were many Brits here," Rose mused, but shook her head and turned her attention back to the Doctor, who was chattering about the last time he had been to New York- something about zygons and a cat.

When they finally found a grocer Rose left the Doctor exclaiming over some candies that couldn’t be found in her day and did the shopping. She didn’t even complain when he added more biscuits than they could eat in a week, and the cashier stared in shock at the amount of stuff. Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor complained about not being able to use a credit card before triumphantly pulling out a few American dollars.

"Keep the change," He said, and Rose accepted the various bags before they discreetly packed them away into the bigger-on-the-inside one that was connected to the TARDIS.

"So what do you think about twentieth century New York?" He asked as they walked back to the TARDIS, hand-in-hand.

Rose smiled. “It’s… quaint. Even if I’m gross and sticky. Thank goodness they have air conditioning, at least,” she sighed.

The Doctor chuckled. “Yes, modern conveniences are more appreciated after experiencing life before them.”

She noticed the English couple hovering near the alley where they had parked the TARDIS, and Rose smiled at the mother as they passed. “Still, I prefer the way we travel now. My mattress is gorgeous,” she sighed.

"You just haven’t tried mine," he bragged. "And I’ll have you know that I waited two hundred years to get the best one in the universe."

Rose smirked. “That an invitation, Doctor?”

"Just stating facts, Rose Tyler," he laughed, and they soon left New York behind.


	38. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade: doctor/rose, 'why can't this be love' by van halen

It started with ‘Run!’ and never went away.

The clearest moments in the Doctor’s mind were the times when she held his hand; running through the fields on Nonfale, holding hands under the frozen seas of Women Wept, racing through the streets of London. He began to crave her touch, her hand giving him the strength he needed to keep fighting.

Their relationship wasn’t defined by normal parameters. Their dates coincided with the collapse of societies and their fights were over who was in charge of keeping the other safe. The most important moments were often lazy days in the TARDIS, her curled up on the sofa or near the console, reading a book as he tinkered or listening to him read one aloud. For all that their lives were noisy and strange and filled with fire and alien skies, their private life was quiet and still. Like a pearl, it formed slowly, and by the time they realized what was happening it had already been finished.

Even when he regenerated it didn’t take long for them to slide back into their routine. Though he was bouncier, more tactile, he was still content to lay out by the fireplace and read while she listened. Holding hands and giving hugs were more intimate than sharing bodies, but from the way their eyes spoke to one another they couldn’t but wonder if by doing so they couldn’t become something greater. 

But for all they orbited one another, they could never quite touch.

It wasn’t until she was standing between two Doctors, one blue and one brown, that Rose realized that her entire life had been leading up to this point. All the touches, all the looks, they culminated into this one shining moment, when she finally realized that the invisible barrier between them no longer existed. She didn’t have to become a god and he didn’t have to become a man. They were equal, finally and truly on the same level, and though they had so much to relearn about each other it would be worth it. 

The only thing that they knew was that they loved each other, and from that… well, they could conquer anything.


	39. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: ten/rose, student/teacher

The Doctor was in the library looking up the Krillitanes when he came upon Rose sitting behind a desk in the library.

He looked at her and the chalkboard, bemused. She was wearing a white button-down and a tiny skirt, and he could see her bra through the thin material. “Good morning, professor,” she said brightly, playing with her pen suggestively. “I was thinking you had forgotten about our appointment.”

"I can assure you I did not… Miss Tyler," he said, unsure of what was happening but deciding to play along.

She smiled at him. “We left off last week talking about physics,” she said primly. “Specifically the force of a piston as it strikes an object.”

Oh, he thought suddenly. 

"Thank you for reminding me, Miss Tyler," he said with more confidence. "I have just the thing to help you in your lesson." He moved to the chalkboard. "Say the piston is six inches long and…" he eyed her skirt, "starts at a distance of two inches from the object. What’s the force?"

Rose adjusted her legs so that he caught a flash of black knickers. “What is the acceleration, professor?” She asked, batting her eyes innocently. The pen that was now in her mouth, however, betrayed her thoughts.

"Oh… I should say somewhere between a whimper and a scream," he said nonchalantly and grinned to himself when Rose’s eyes widened slightly. "I’m sure that’s enough information for you to finish your… problem."

She gulped and quickly scribbled something down on her paper before skipping up to him. The buttons on her shirt were straining to hold the fabric together. “Do I get a gold star?” She asked, sweetly, as he looked at the paper. 

The force required is ten minutes on your desk, hard enough to see stars.

He tsked and stood up. “Ten minutes? You’re optimistic.” He pulled her closer to her and moved his lips to her ear. “Lecture is over. Now it’s time for lab. Today’s purpose? How many times I can make you scream.”

She shivered. It wasn’t long until he made good use of the desk.


	40. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, spooning

Rose, he learned early on, was a very tactile person. She cuddled as he read to her in the library, hugged his arm as they wandered alien planets, curled up next to him as they drifted in the vortex. Even when he was tinkering she was close at hand, her fingers brushing his skin as she handed him tools and supplies.

It didn’t really sink in until she heard his first nightmare.

They had returned from a stay on Difoy, where the Doctor found himself elected general to a rebel war effort. It had brought back too many memories from the war, and Rose had been helping out taking care of the injured. She couldn’t sleep from the images of the bloody limbs and pain-filled eyes, and was wandering throughout the ship when she heard a distant cry of fear.

Rose didn’t even stop to think- she simply reacted, racing through the hallways to find a dark brown door and throwing it open.

The Doctor was thrashing, limbs flailing as he fought against whatever demons haunted his dreams. Rose didn’t dare to approach, but she spoke to him softly, soothingly, until he calmed. Only then did she climb onto the bed and curl around him, still speaking softly.

He woke slowly, aware that he was drenched in sweat and that there was a soothing voice whispering in his ear. It took a minute for him to recognize Rose’s voice.

"You aren’t a monster, Doctor, you did what you had to do and saved so many lives," she was whispering, one hand stroking a clenched fist. "You’re a hero to so many people. A person’s past doesn’t define them, you taught me that."

He blinked his eyes open. “Rose?”

She shifted so her face was hovering above him. “You alright?”

"I will be," he said, roughly, and Rose smiled.

She pushed at him until he rolled onto his side and she snuggled up against his back. “Go back to sleep,” she murmured. “I’ll be here.”

Despite the fact that he should be comforting her, that the only reason she was awake was because she had nightmares of her own, but he took the opportunity to be selfish. He relaxed into her embrace, and felt sleep claiming him once more.

He didn’t dream.


	41. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by betweenbooksandfandoms: tentoo/rose, ten years later

"You know," Rose said as she leaned against him, "We should be in that seven year rut by now."

The Doctor looked down at her. “Pardon?”

"The seven year itch, midlife crises, waning of the passion," Rose elaborated. "Basically, according to marriage law, we should be tired of each other or at least using the same basic sex positions."

"But we finished the karma sutra last week. And I don’t know about you but there are a lot of positions that I intend to do again," he said with a leer.

Rose laughed. “I know. So do I. But we’re supposed to be living the ordinary human life and, I dunno, seems like the seven year itch is as domestic as it gets.”

The Doctor considered as he rocked back on his heels, which led to both of them rocking back and forth since his arms were around her. “I suppose one of us could move out, maybe date another person, and get back together after a year or so.”

"And get mad at each other for dating when we’re doing the same thing," Rose said. "And show up at each other’s residence looking to pick a fight and end up having angry sex against the wall."

"Don’t forget about bribing the children on who’s the better parent," the Doctor said. 

She nodded. “And inviting each other to parties only to have a date and ignore each other while trying to get each other’s attention and make them jealous.”

"And because of your social standing selling nasty stories to the papers," the Doctor provided helpfully.

"Of course, almost forgot," She said. They were quiet for a moment as they watched their son and daughter chase each other. "Then again, that sounds like a lot of work."

He nodded. “Way to much effort. We wouldn’t last a week; besides I’ll just have to remind you of that Vatican incident.”

Rose took on a dreamy expression. “Mmmm. Yeah, that would do it.” She turned to play with his tie. “I think we should recreate that experience.”

He smirked. “I was invited to guest lecture in Italy.”

"Mum can look after the kids for a week," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his.

"They can look after themselves for now," he said, and they hurried back inside.


	42. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by dooweewho: ten/rose, aquarium

"Please do not speak more than ten words a minute in this next area of the exhibit, because the specimens are highly receptive to sound waves," Rose read aloud, then grinned. "Think you’ll be able to handle it, Doctor?"

He frowned. “Oi! I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

"Sure you do," Rose teased. "What’s next, anyway?"

The Doctor shrugged. “Never been here, so who knows? Only one way to find out, though.”

Rose followed him into the next area of the museum, and gasped. They were in a glass tube, with pale blue lighting showing where the ground was, and all around them were fish that were shaped like butterfly wings with various patterns and colors. “They’re beautiful,” Rose whispered, and stared in surprised and delight when the animals closest to her changed in color and patterns.

"They use sound as energy," the Doctor whispered. "The wing designs are by-products."

She drifted closer to the glass, watching as one undulated closer and seemed to come to a rest on the tube. The ‘wings’ quivered faintly as the central nervous system pulsed faintly in the small circle between the two wings.

After thinking carefully, Rose leaned back against the Doctor, who had joined her. “Things like this make the travelling worth it.” She told him, and watched as the patterns swirled and changed depending on her words and pitch. The final product was mostly pink with yellow splodges.

The Doctor and Rose both grinned at it before moving on. They didn’t speak another word as they wandered slowly through the exhibit, watching the changes in patterns as other couples and families spoke quietly to the sea creatures. Even their footfalls was picked up by the creatures that were swimming underneath.

When they finally left Rose looked up at him. “What were they called?”

"They don’t exactly have an easy translation into English," he replied. "The best I can do is ‘creatures who merge from the beauty of sound’."

She blinked. “You mean each one was actually two?”

"They’re born apart and find mates who form similar patterns at the same frequency. And once they find that mate they’re bound together. When one dies, so does the other, because they literally become one being."

"The result is beautiful, but so sad," Rose murmured. 

He squeezed her hand. “They live for about two hundred years, and for a species who only perform the most basic functions of life, it’s remarkable.”

"They’ll live longer than me," Rose replied, and winced when she took in his strained expression. After taking a moment to look around she smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling him towards the gift shop. "Let’s get Mum a souvenir."

"Must we?" He complained. "We got her a crystal from Temperance IV last time."

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you have rock candy if you cooperate.”

He brightened. “Deal.”


	43. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by kelkat9: ten/rose, King Theta of Gallifrey requests a partner with no ambitions to be queen.

"Stop fussing with it!" His sister hissed as his hands reached up towards his neck once more. "It’s fine!"

"You know I don’t like bowties, Donna!" He whined. "Reminds me of all those awful functions we had to go to when we were younger, and the suit I had to wear at the funeral. I don’t know why I can’t wear a tie…"

She crossed her arms. “Because the even has always been black tie and you’re not changing that no matter how much you hate the neck wear. Now stop fiddling with it, I think your companion has arrived.”

The Doctor, named so after a childhood rebellion when he threatened to run away from the family and become a healer, reluctantly turned to see Jack leading over a blonde dressed in a dark blue dress that matched the embroidery on his vest. The dress was simple but elegant, allowing room for movement, and the scarf that heralded her as a member of the inventor’s guild was lopsided, as if she had been toying with it. He forced a smile when Jack escorted her closer. “Lady Rose. A pleasure to meet you.”

Rose smiled slightly. “Your majesty. I want to warn you in advance that I have to leave early. I have a former engagement that I’ve been planning for ten years.”

He blinked, but offered her his arm. “If you insist.”

The trumpets sounded out the fanfare, and he and Rose both grimaced at the noise. It was yet another tradition that he found tiresome, stuck in the past with a world changing rapidly around them.

Rose moved gracefully to the ballroom floor, since they had the first dance. “So, Miss Tyler,” he asked as the song started. “What is it that you do?”

"Besides babysit my brother free of charge?" She grinned. "I help my father out at his guild. I’m currently in team management."

The Doctor blinked, finding his initial opinions of her shifting. “What’s that about, then?”

She shrugged. “Make sure everyone is on time with their projects, help out if needed, be a liason between the groups and the higher management. Sounds like there’s a lot of paperwork, but I actually get to help out on the projects a lot.”

"Your father’s guild is one of the best in the country," he grinned. "And I’m sure that is partly thanks to you."

Rose grinned. “Well, I help where I can. So what about you, Sire? What are your hobbies?”

He considered. “Star gazing, travelling, basically anything that gets me out of the castle,” he admitted. “Many people disapprove of how hands-on my reign has been, but they’re all old fogies who need to get their heads out of the sand.”

"Tell me about it," she grumbled. "One matron dared to suggest that I wear a veil, as proper of a woman of my standing." Rose tossed her head defiantly. "That accessory went out of style in all the neighboring countries at least a century ago, and don’t get me started on all the regulations I’ve had to find loop holes to in order to get some of the projects approved. Gallifrey is too mired in tradition in my opinon. Er, no offense," she added, hastily.

The Doctor stared at her in astonishment, then beamed. “Rose Tyler, I think you’re exactly what I’m looking for,” He exclaimed.

"I am?"

"I’ve been looking for a consultant to get rid of some of the old laws, and you, my dear, are the perfect candidate. Want to help me Operation Bad Wolf?"

She grinned. “On one condition.”

"Yes?"

"You join me in watching the Medusa Cascade tonight."

He laughed, delighted. “The meteor shower? I would be honored. I was planning on having a peek at it myself.”

They stopped dancing as the song came to an end. “Well, your majesty,” Rose said, her tongue peeking out between her teeth, “I accept your generous proposal.”


	44. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by i-am-burning-up-a-sun: eight/rose, nursery teacher AU

Rose ran out of her car, grumbling about traffic and bosses and how there was never enough time in the day. Her parents were at some convention for her father’s budding business, and Rose had agreed to look after her baby brother for the week. That included bringing him to and from nursery school, but her boss had made her stay an hour late. Luckily they didn’t see to mind when Rose had called to say why she was running late.

Tony was playing with one of the teachers there, and he brightened when he saw his sister. “Pose!” He exclaimed, and toddled to her. Rose smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"He wasn’t a bother, was he?" Rose asked after giving Tony lots of kisses, much to his delight. 

The teacher, a man not much older than her with curly brown hair and stunnig blue eyes, grinned. “Not at all! It’s my first day here and Tony was very welcoming. You have a wonderful son.”

Rose looked at him quizzically. “Tony? He’s my brother.”

His eyes widened. “I’m so sorry. I was told-“

"Did Kacey tell you?" She asked. At his nod Rose smiled. "I know Mum passed on the memo but you never know what Kacey might say. But yeah, Mum and Dad are in America, so I offered to look after the baby. Anyway, thanks for staying so late; I’ll put in a recommendation tomorrow, see of I can’t get you a raise. What’s your name by the way?"

He blushed slightly. “It’s John. No, that’s fine. It was my pleasure, and he was hardly a chore. Just bring him back tomorrow. Tony here owes me a rematch in go fish.”

Rose laughed. “I’ll be sure to.”

John was there every day for the remainder of the week, and as Tony said goodbye to his friends she and John chatted easily. She was surprised to hear he was training to be a pediatric doctor, but due to a mishap in the paperwork he had been scheduled to start rotations a year later than planned. In the meantime he was working at the nursery to build his resume and get some income.

"What made you choose pediatrics?" Rose asked.

"I’ve always liked children," he shrugged, and grinned mischievously. "And because I didn’t want to keep crossing paths with my ex, who was training to be a surgeon."

Rose laughed. “I know that feeling.”

Kacey took that moment to walk up. “Your parents are coming back today, right?” She asked. “It’ll be nice to see Mrs. Tyler again.”

"I’ll be taking care of Tony until they recover from jet lag," Rose said. "The last thing they need is a hyperactive three year old running around as they are trying to sleep. See you tomorrow, John."

He gave her a devastating smile. “See you tomorrow.”


	45. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by calladoctor: ten/rose, homeless AU

It was freezing, but there was, thankfully, no rain, a blessing for this time of year. It would probably be sleet, but since John’s car hadn’t started that morning due to the cold he had to walk to work and back- and then he had stayed late to work on paperwork, and not even the streetlights provided light enough to see. He squinted, and was so focused on the path in front that he only saw the huddled bundle in the alley. 

John paused, then approached the bundle carefully. It was a shivering mass of rags and limp blonde hair, and John was immediately concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "There’s a shelter nearby, why haven’t you gone there?"

"Too.. full," the person replied. "I… gave my spot to a child. He… deserved it more."

John frowned. “Come one, you can room with me tonight. I have a spare bed.”

The person merely shivered.

John hailed a cab, and bundled himself and the stranger into the backseat. They curled up in the corner, and John kept glancing over to see how they were faring.

When they were at his building, he guided the still shivering bundle up to his floor and into his flat. “There’s the guest room. You’ll find some spare clothes in there.”

They hesitated, but then scurried through the door. John watched them go, then shook his head as he locked the door and moved to his own room.

The next morning, he awoke to the smell of eggs. It was an unusual smell; it wasn’t something he had experienced since he left home. Even his few exes hadn’t been one to cook.

He walked out of the room, and stared at the small blonde in front of the stove. 

She was stirring the eggs, humming quietly, dressed in a pair of his track suit bottoms and a white polo. The clothes were too big on her, but she was still moving confidently throughout the kitchen. He didn’t make his presence known until she was done, and she blushed violently. “I’m… I’m sorry.” she said. “I just… you were so kind to me last night, I thought…”

"No, it’s fine," he said hastily. "You’re… you’re free to stay here, you know, until you get back on your feet. I own it outright so you don’t have to worry about rent."

She looked at him warily. “I… I should probably leave. I don’t… you might…”

He moved to the other side of the table, and watched as she relaxed. “I have work from eight until seven, every day but sunday. There’s a door guard so no one can enter unless you want them too, and a spare key behind the bottom right floorboard outside the flat door. You never even have to see me, but I can’t leave you out in the cold.

She was quiet for a long time. “You’re breakfast is getting cold,” she said, and he sat down without a word.

They ate in silence. “At least think about it today,” he said, and went back to his room.

~*~

It was another month until he got a name out of his flat mate: Rose. He had left her a hundred dollars for clothes, and she cooked him meals for when he got back late. According to a note she left on the kitchen table, she had accepted a night shift at the twenty-four hour diner down the street, and while he saw evidence of her inhabitance from time to time, they rarely crossed paths.

She was curled up on the sofa one night, and he sat down next to her after seeing her hunted expression. “Want to talk about it?” He asked.

Rose spilled her entire story: her father had died when she was a baby, her mother a few months after she had run off with her boyfriend. She hadn’t even known her mother had died until her boyfriend left her; nine hundred pounds in debt and nursing a broken heart, she had crawled back home only to find there was no home to return to.

Since she had dropped out of school and didn’t have a way to get her A-levels, Rose had shortly found herself on the street. It was three years and odd jobs that barely kept her alive later that he found her that night.

"You never asked," he said, after she was done, "but I’m a general practitioner. And I happen to know a woman, Sarah Jane Smith, who runs a program that helps women get on their feet after abusive relationships, abandonment, or homelessness. She’ll help you get your A-levels, and if you agree to work at my office during Uni, we’ll help pay your way through university."

Rose stared at him, still skittish, but there was something like awe in her eyes. “Why are you doing this for me?”

"Because you’re special," he said.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” she said. “And… I would like to meet Sarah Jane.”

~*~

Two years later, he and Rose were on the same couch, but they were curled up together and laughing at the show on the television. Rose had blossomed, devouring her studies and excelling in her classes, and they were celebrating since she had just been accepted into her program. Their celebrating extended to eating lots of junk food and watching crap television shows, but they were having the time of their lives.

"Doctor," she said as a commercial came on, using the nickname she had given him. "I don’t know if I’m ever going to repay what you’ve done for me."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Rose, it’s fine. The letter you got today made it all worth it.”

She smiled back but continued. “Let me continue. I’ll never be able to repay what you’ve done, but I swear to you, I’ll work every single day of my life to help others like you’ve helped me. Even taking in utter strangers.”

"Not all strangers are as rare a find as you," he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, then kissed him.

He stilled, and stared after she drew back. “Thank you,” she said, but there was the slightest uncertainty still in her eyes.

He hated that expression, and there was only one cure. He leaned forward to kiss her back, and she soon had her hands in her hair, not even noticing when the show came back on.

"Is this ok?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Perfect," she breathed, and pulled him back to her.


	46. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tardis-scooter: tentoo/rose, edible ball bearings

The Doctor looked excited as he ran out of the car. “Here, Rose, here it is! Chicago instead of New York, but this store has the best pastries in America!”

"What’s wrong with the best pastry store in London?" She asked.

"We’ve already eaten there," he pointed out. "Remember? I bought some of their chocolate, and-"

"Right, yeah, I remember," Rose inturrupted, blushing. "So what’s so great about…. Patsy’s Pastries?"

He grinned and simply ushered her through the door.

Rose nearly groaned at the smell- it was warm, reminding her of sugar cookies and warm nights huddled by the fire with hot cocoa and thick blankets. She allowed herself to be led to the counter, where a vast array of mouth-watering items were there for her pleasure. She spent a long time looking over the choices, the Doctor bouncing on his feet and grinning like a loon, before she finally saw the perfect choice and grinned. “One of those, please,” Rose said.

The Doctor beamed. “I knew I married you for a reason,” he said, and pulled her into a hug. “See why I wanted to come here?”

"All we need is some fireworks," Rose said.

He kissed her forehead. “It’s the Fourth of July, Rose. We’ll have plenty.”

She looped her arms around his neck. “And this is why I married you: You’re more thoughtful this time.”

"Only the best for you," He said, and kissed her sweetly.

Three hours later they were standing in a field watching as the fireworks burst above them, a small cupcake topped with edible ball bearings being shared between them.


	47. eleven/rose, ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by i-hate-whoffle: eleven/rose, they run into ten post-doomsday

"No, no, I know it was around here somewhere," the Doctor insisted, digging further into the pile of fabric. "I saw it a few years back, surely no one bought it…"

Rose rolled her eyes when he fell into the hole, the vendor smirking at him as he flailed, his legs up in the air. “Have fun with that,” she said. “I’m going shopping.”

He shouted a muffled reply but she was already gone, a fond smile on her face. This current regeneration was as obsessed with bowties as his previous self was with regular ties, and he was currently searching for a dark purple one he had spotted once upon a time.

She was holding up a necklace that looked like it was made out of cotton candy when she caught a sudden blur of pinstripes from the corner of her eye. Surprised, Rose looked at the pale-faced man standing stock-still in the middle of the aisle, looking at her as if he had seen a ghost.

Oh, dear. She recognized that suit. It was the blue suit, the color of mourning to his people. Carefully, she set the necklace down and approached him.

"Rose?" he asked, hoarsely.

She smiled. “Hello, Doctor.”

Immediately she was in his arms, him babbling out words like ‘impossible’ and ‘dangerous’ and him demanding how she had done it. “The cracks closed! You shouldn’t be here… Rose, how could you…”

She pulled away slightly and pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m not… I’m not from your present,” she said, and his eyes widened at the implications.

"But… you look…" He shook his head slowly. "I shouldn’t be here. If you’re from the future, I shouldn’t…" 

She pulled his head down to rest her forehead against his. Oh, she had missed this him. Not that she mourned him, after all he was still swimming out of the pit of bowties, but this Doctor… this Doctor had been the one she had first kissed, the one she had fought her way back to, the one she had first pledged forever. Rose hadn’t realized how much she had missed being in his arms until then. “I think you’re right where you need to be. I’ll find you, Doctor. When your day seems darkest, I’ll be there. Don’t you ever give up on me.”

"If there’s one thing I believe in, Rose Tyler," he murmured, "I believe in you."

Rose kissed him, and after a surprised pause he kissed her back, gently. It was chaste, sweet, but it held a promise- a promise that she would find him, a promise that he wouldn’t give up on her. When the pulled apart his eyes were suspiciously moist, but Rose gave him an encouraging smile and he blinked rapidly before watching her leave.

She found her current Doctor finally climbing out of the pit, clutching the desired bowtie with a triumphant look. “Told you I’d find it! And you didn’t think I…” he paused at the expression on her face. “You saw him, didn’t you?”

Rose nodded, and immediately burrowed into his embrace. “He’ll be fine, Rose,” the Doctor soothed, rubbing her back. “You gave him his hope back.”

"I hate seeing you sad," she whispered. "And the fact that I caused it…"

"It wasn’t your fault," he said sternly. "If anything, it was mine. But you’re here now, that’s all that matters."

She sniffed and nodded. “Yeah.” After holding him for another moment she pulled away. “Now, let’s get that bowtie and get out of here. You promised me a beach three weeks ago.”

The Doctor smirked. “I was waiting for you to find a suitable swim suit.”

"But I haven’t found one," Rose reminded him.

"Exactly," he smirked, and Rose laughed as she swatted his shoulder.

Still, though, she couldn’t help but think of the Doctor that had yet to find her, and all he would go through before he did. She smiled sadly. Sometimes, there were things she couldn’t change, no matter how hard she tried.


	48. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by pinkteaatnoon: ten/rose, JE was just a dream

He awoke with a strangled cry, hearts pounding as tears streamed down his face. “Donna,” he said, gasping, and clutched the duvet tightly. 

His lungs struggled for air and his shook, caught between dream and reality as his mind floundered to figure out what was going on. It wasn’t until a hand rested on his shoulder. “Doctor?” Rose muttered sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

"Rose," he choked out, and rolled to clutch at her. She hugged him clumsily. "You’re here, you didn’t leave, you came back…"

"Doctor?"

At the question the dream came pouring out of him, how he had been shot by a Dalek during their reunion, that a second him had been created from his spare hand, how she and the other Doctor had remained behind in the parallel world as Donna’s mind burned. And, finally, him ending up alone.

As he spoke Rose became more alert, and she soothed him quietly, easing the tense muscles and reassuring him that she was there as the tremors ceased. When he had finished she regarded him solemnly. “Better?”

"Better," he said, quietly. After a moment he smiled slightly. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

She gave him her tongue-touched smile. “Forever.”

Rose pulled him into a gentle kiss before cuddling him. “Now, I hpave to sleep. Think you’ll be fine?”

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah. You always make me better.”

Still smiling, they drifted off in each other’s arms.


	49. tentoo/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by misstylersmith- Tentoo is worried about being a new father

"Doctor, calm down, you’re making me go into premature labor," Rose grumbled.

He froze mid-step. “What?!”

She huffed. “Not really, but will you sit down? You have that look on your face which means something drastic is about to happen, and I’m getting nervous.”

The Doctor ran a hand through his already mussed hair and gingerly sat down next to her. “Our baby is going to be born in a week.”

"So says you," she replied. "For all we know, little miss tap dancer could be impatient, or procrastinating."

He shook his head. “One week, Rose. Trust me. Thing is…” he hesitated.

Rose looked at him in concern. “Doctor, what is it?” Alarm laced through her voice. “Oh, my god. Is there something wrong with the baby? Have you been hiding something? Doctor, is she sick?!”

"No, no, Rose, calm down," he hastily replied, pulling her into a hug. "The baby is healthy, don’t worry about her. It’s me."

She slugged his arm, but at the awkward angle she barely delivered a glancing blow. “Don’t scare me like that!” After cuddling for a few seconds, she continued, voice soft. “What is it?”

The Doctor placed a hand over her stomach, feeling their daughter wriggle. “You know I was a dad once,” he replied. “And… I was terrible. I didn’t even know I had a granddaughter until a small black-haired toddler was placed in my care. My son died, and I…” he shook his head. “I’m scared, Rose. I don’t know how to be a parent. What if I try my best, and she still hates me?”

Rose pulled away from him, only to press a kiss to his forehead. “You know, I had the same fear three months in.”

He gave her a confused look. “But…”

"Shhh. Everyone has those fears, Doctor. It’s natural, and besides, you’re part human now. That comes with human fears and insecurities. You’ve been nothing but supportive so far, Doctor, and if the way you get along with Tony is any indication, I already know our baby will be a daddy’s girl."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so," she replied. "Besides, you’re just a big kid yourself. I’m going to have to watch out when she starts to walk, I’ll be cleaning up after twice the mess and getting my family out of twice the mischief."

He smiled. “She’s going to be quite the tinkerer.”

"Now you’re making things up," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, as I was saying before you started panicking, I’m craving mum’s shepherd pie, so you need to go pick it up for me."

He nodded, but before he left he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ll never deserve this, you know. This life, our family. It’s too good for me.”

She stroked her fingers through his hair a few times so it looked relatively in control. “Good thing I’m here then, to remind you that it’s because of you I’m able to have all this.”

He kissed her briefly before bounding up. “Right! One shepherd’s pie, coming right up!”

He was nearly at the door when Rose’s voice stopped him. “Doctor?”

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said about our baby getting impatient?"


	50. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by gallfreyanathearts- nine/rose grafitti artist AU

Graffiti was an art form, and like any art form, each artist had a distinct thumb print. It was part of his job to run down the artists that made the graffiti, but when he came across ones from Bad Wolf… it seemed a crime to paint over it.

Bad Wolf was a bit of a legend. Untraceable, unknown, and the psychologists that the Yard had employed had different profiles. One insisted it was an art student rebelling against the strict regulations of university. Another said it was a troubled youth wanting to make a mark on a world that ignored them. Yet another said that the artist wasn’t professional, wanted to remain anonymous, and only wanted to spread beauty in the world.

 

The first time Bad Wolf had been spotted was about a mile from London on an old warehouse, a faceless man surrounded by the solar system with the sun in the place of his heart. It was only signed with ‘Bad Wolf’ and flower- the first was a rose. The second, painted on a blank school wall, was of an alien world of red grass and an orange sky, two suns in the sky and silver trees. This time the flower was a violet.

It was quickly obvious that whatever Bad Wolf tagged, it was a place in need of assistance. The warehouse was scheduled for demolition and was part of history; it was now a renovated homeless shelter. The school had children from the nearby council flats and was understaffed and under supplied; since the graffiti it had received funding and the students were doing just as well as the schools in the more profitable neighborhoods.

The third was of a futuristic city, a couple picnicking in the grass in front of it as flying cars whizzed overhead painted on the side of an old library. The fourth was in Cardiff during, depicting a snowy street and people dressed in 1900’s clothing bustling along the road. This time, the building was an old archive storage, and it turned out that several paintings and other artwork that the British Museum thought long lost were among the boxes and parcels. Bad Wolf was hailed as a hero, even as the police department resigned themselves to never catching the graffiti artist and fighting a losing battle.

The Doctor, named so for the way he seemed to understand his suspects motives with just a few minutes in interrogation, had mapped each location and date of the appearance meticulously. He was determined to find Bad Wolf- not because he wanted to arrest them, but because he wanted to know why. He was wearied after seeing so many murders, desperate to find beauty in the world. How could someone see such beauty in old, decrepit buildings that others wouldn’t give a second chance?

After weeks of plotting and mapping, he finally figured out the pattern- newspapers. Most likely those found in chippies, discovered when eating or finished with the chips. Some Bad Wolf was able to save- others not. But every single article that featured the saved buildings were given to local chippies, and only five in London received the same papers. He surveyed each one, immediately ruling out two; they didn’t seem right, and after another week a third was ruled out because the sheer amounts of grease destroyed the font. Only two- one down the street from Henrick’s, and the other about a mile from the station- fit the bill.

Another week, and he was able to find the regulars. With a word to the store owners- they weren’t happy, but agreed to go along with his plan- he worked with a small newsagent to create a false edition and gave it to the two chippies. Bad Wolf would see the article over a historical building scheduled for demolition, believe they could save it, and he would be waiting when they showed up.

He waited on foot for nearly a week before they showed up. His colleagues had figured out about his dogged stubbornness to find Bad Wolf and laughed; that case was no longer valid, why not focus on the strangled man in the empty flat, or the girl found stuffed in a storm drain? That was more up his alley, not some underground artist.

He had already solved those, not that he had made the arrests- the strangled man was killed by his daughter, who had caught him cheating on her mother, and the second was an accident and the friends panicked. The Chief knew, of course, and had granted him this small reprieve because she knew how tired he’s been of the business. Romana may not be a conventional police officer, petite and girly, but she was tough as nails and had flattened him in the training room on more than one occasion.

It was around one in the morning when he saw movement. It was a small figure, dressed in dark grey and carrying a backpack; when the pack was unzipped and the spray paint was revealed, he knew he had them.

“Bad Wolf,” he said, and the figure froze. He only caught a glimpse of pink converse painted with white stars before they bolted, and he darted after them. He could get the backpack later; the person was far more important.

He lost them, however, three blocks later when he was driven into a rabbit warren of alleys. As a child he had frequently ran away from home and he knew the city better than the cabbie drivers, but even he got confused. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to escape the alleyways, and when he finally got back to the building the backpack was gone.

Disgruntled, he went back to his small flat and decided to stake out the two chippies again. Perhaps he could get lucky.

~*~

He had arrested the daughter and provided closure for the girl in the drainpipe, and though they weren’t jailed they were assigned community service for the next two years. They were only fifteen, it was no wonder they were scared- but that wasn’t an excuse for hiding a body. For all his rough exterior and gruff demeanor, he knew how to talk to children, and he knew they wouldn’t cause any more trouble- or try any more stupid stunts.

Then there came a report of a murder in the Powell Estate, and it was as he was staring at the dead body, wondering how on earth the murderer got a hold of a world war one japanese weapon in the council flats that he caught a glimpse of pink converse with white stars.

His head whipped up, and he saw a blonde-haired girl dressed in outdated jeans and a pink hoody, staring at the body in a mixture of horror and interest. Casually, he turned his back on her, and spoke rapidly with the constable to make arrangements for delivering the body to the yard, then stepped back to let the forensic team do their work. He strolled over to the young woman. “This happen a lot?” he asked, watching her carefully.

She swallowed and shook her head. “Overdose, alcohol, maybe the occasional household abuse… but this is the first time… I just didn’t expect there to be so much blood when Mum told me,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Do you know them?” he asked.

She nodded, shakily. “Rick Graham, lives on the third floor, has a dog. Mean little thing, but it always seemed to like me ‘cause I fed it. He… he suffered from cancer and depression, made him reckless. You think he got into something dangerous?”

“Looks that way,” he replied. “Listen, I don’t think you’re a suspect, but I need you to give a statement. Just tell me everything you know about Mr. Graham here, a list of potential enemies, anyone he was indebted to, anyone who has been hanging around him lately, that sort of thing. Alright?”

She nodded. “I’ll see what I can do about his neighbors. Most people ‘round here know me, they’ll be more willing to talk to me than to you. They don’t like detectives much, or most of the police force, really.”

“Don’t blame them,” he said wryly. “This really isn’t my jurisdiction, I was just called in because the locals are short staffed, but I know they don’t really care about the Council flats.” He glanced around, and after seeing that they were mostly alone, he gripped her arm. “Listen, I know who you are, and what you do, and I want to offer a deal,” he said.

Her eyes widened in fear and she squirmed. “Let me go,” she demanded.

“I’m not going to arrest you,” he grumbled. “I’m the one who catches murderers, not artists, alright? I just…” he floundered. “I want to know why.”

She looked at him suspiciously. “Why what?”

He shook his head and stepped away. “Never mind. Think you can help get those statements? I’ll leave you my direct line, or you can just stop by the station…”

She was quiet, studying him with an unnerving gaze, as if she could see right through him to his heart; he shifted, wondering if this was how the people on the other side of his interrogation table felt. “Okay,” she finally said. “I’ll help.”

He smiled, relieved. “Thank you. I’m the Doctor, by the way.”

“Rose Tyler.” They shook hands and he turned to see how the forensic team was doing, before she called out to him once more. “You really think I’m an artist?”

He hesitated, then nodded. “You add beauty to the world,” he finally said. “Where’s the crime in that?”

She smiled, and he finally understood why her paintings were so full of emotion; love seemed to shine from within her. “See you later then, Doctor.”

“Until next time, Rose Tyler.”

He hoped it would be soon.


	51. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by blaidd-drvvg- doctor/rose, speaking gallifreyan

He got the idea when the translator broke. Rose, of course, didn’t really notice it- he could speak fluent English, after all, and the Manchester accent really wasn’t just a quirk of the circuit. Only Jack had been a problem with the garbled language of the 51st century, but he was able to keep them away from each other until he fixed it.

The incident, however, got him thinking, and the thought continued to nibble at him through Cardiff, through the Game Station, even through his regeneration. And weak as he was, he wasn’t able to resist it for much longer.

Shortly after New Earth, the Doctor pulled up the translator and switched it to Gallifreyan. Rose was talking to her mum on the phone, and he lurked outside her door and closed his eyes as the language flowed over him. Some things didn’t quite translate- Gallifreyan was based on mathematics and Time, and English’s simpler words and phrases often lacked the specification the language needed- but it was enough. For the few moments he listened, it was enough.

It had to be.

He told himself that, over and over. But a taste wasn’t good enough and soon he found himself automatically turning it on whenever they arrived back from an adventure; Rose singing as she made dinner, reading aloud in the library, laughing over some article in those magazines she liked. He was careful not too speak too much during these times- Rose was smart, she would recognize the different speech pattern and word usage, but there were times he gave in and asked her something, just to see how she would reply, or if she hadn’t spoken in a while. A part of him wondered if he was taking advantage of her like this, but the dark and desperate part of him argued that it didn’t matter, that she didn’t show any sign of knowing things were different.

And then Rose lost her face, lost her voice; she became nothing more than a motionless staute, and the fear of never hearing her speak, never seeing her smile, became too much. The Doctor wondered just when he had relied so heavily on the translator that he had forgotten just what her accent sounded like, how she would drop a few suffixes and forget proper grammar. He wondered why he had ever even thought about translating her words to Gallifreyan, because Rose Tyler was more than enough for him. Everything she was, was more than enough.

And he feared that he would never be able to make it up to her.


	52. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by jennytylersmith- the doctor thinks Rose is dead

He had seen her dragged away and thrown into the Incineration chamber, and shackled as he was, he couldn’t escape to free her. All he knew was that Rose Tyler had gone up in flames, but she wasn’t a phoenix, and she wasn’t coming back.

Rage blinded him. He wasn’t sure how he had escaped, just remembered the sound of splintering metal. He rained the fury of the Time Lords onto this pathetic planet and their pathetic rulers, who had killed a girl because they thought it would be fun. Destruction rained down on their heads until the entire system was ashes and dust, and then he fell to his knees among the ruins and cried.

It was there, clothing charred and dirty and torn, hands covered in ashes and blood and the dying screams of his enemy, that Rose’s voice called to him. He wondered, at first, if he had died; if the bullets and bombs had in fact touched him, that in return for getting rid of the entire regime he had sacrificed his own life. The thought was welcome- he was the last of his people, and his entire reason for living was now gone. What use did he have in the land of the living?

And she called again and it wasn’t a dream, she was there and alive and he barely listened about a secret entrance that the Rebellion used to save people. He only knew that she was there and whole and not a pile of ashes on the ground, and he clung to her desperately, feverishly, his tears soaking into her jacket as she held him just as tightly.

It was then that he vowed to never put her in danger again, that he would do whatever it took to get her to safety, even if it left him stranded. She was everything, worth more than the entire Universe, and if meant she would live another day he would not hesitate to do it.

His soul might have too much blood to be redeemable, but he would live with his demons if Rose Tyler’s light continued to shine.


	53. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by crohnieownie, nine and rose meeting at a masquerade ball

She was dressed as a wolf.

Her golden hair was curled, hanging loose down her back and framing her face, a black wolf pelt draped around her shoulders over a thin golden dress that looked more like water than silk. Her eyes glittered at him across the room, and he smirked and raised his glass at her. She grinned, and vanished into the crowd; he knocked the drink back and headed after her. Underdressed as he was, he stood out, but the people here had grown used to his eccentricities.

He found her on the balcony overlooking the winter garden, her wolf pelt no doubt keeping her warm in the chilly autumn air. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” he commented, leaning against the railing.

“I’m sure you say that to all strangers,” she smirked, and he laughed despite himself.

“Regardless,” he said, “we don’t often get visitors here.”

The woman eyed him, a small smile on her face. “I figured. You should have heard the questions the innkeeper asked. He seemed offended when I asked why there was an inn when there were no travelers, however.”

“I said we don’t get them often,” he said. “Where are you heading to, if I may ask?”

“Everywhere,” she replied, a far-away look in her eyes. “Places that people have forgotten, or have lived there too long. Places that haven’t yet been discovered, or kept secret. Far off worlds… or local villages,” she said, teasingly.

He snorted. “Not much here, unfortunately. Your goal is admirable. I envy you.”

“Why haven’t you left then, if it’s something you want?”

He sighed, looking out over the garden. “I used to. Once. And then something happened, and I knew the world was better off with me forgotten.”

“Gallifrey,” she said, and he nodded even as the name caused him to wince.

“There was no one left,” he said, and the woman laid a hand on his arms.

“No one, but not nothing,” she said. “It may one day return.”

“It won’t ever be the same,” he replied.

“What is?” she replied, then turned. There was a murmur from inside, and she turned her head. “I have probably overstayed my welcome.”

He smiled. “False invitation or downright crashing?”

There was humor in her voice. “Why use a door when a window is perfectly accessible?”

He caught her hand before she could flee. “Good luck,” he said. “Whoever you are.”

“You can call me Rose,” she said, and squeezed his hand before vanishing.

Her words resonated with him, though. Everyone gone- but Gallifrey survived. Maybe one day he would return, once his demons had been caged and he served his penance by helping the people here.

For now, though, he would dream of his golden Rose, and hope that wherever she was, she would find what she was looking for.


	54. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by andrastesgrace: single parent AU and exes meeting again a long time after not speaking

Rose stared at Major Graham, clenching her hands. “Get out of my house.”

The Major raised his hands. “Mrs. Noble, I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“Get out!” she shouted. “You don’t get to come in here, and tell me that! John’s dead, he died seven years ago, you showed me his body!”

Graham swallowed. “We couldn’t get a full ID, you know that-”

“Don’t explain yourself!” Rose snarled, and she knew her boys were listening- curious, the both of them, just like their father- but she didn’t care. She wanted Graham gone, she _needed_ him to be gone. “I don’t care how much proof you have. If… if he’s really… alive, I won’t believe it until he’s standing here, in front of me.” She shook her head, fighting back the tears. “I won’t allow myself to hope again.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Graham said, quietly. “We’ll do all we can to find out the truth.”

“That’s what you said eight years ago,” she said, quietly; Graham hesitated, then turned and left.

Rose collapsed on the couch, her face in her hands; moments later her sons were in the room, twelve year old James and nine year old Ian, who had only seen his father in pictures. “Mum?” James asked. “Is what the Major said true?”

She looked at them, her beautiful boys, and shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said, blinking away her tears. “I don’t know. I want it to be. But if it’s not…”

Ian crawled into her lap, even though he was really too big to do so. She held him close anyway, and he said, solemnly, “Even if it isn’t, we’re still here, Mum.”

Rose closed her eyes and tried not to let Graham’s message give her hope. “I know, sweetheart. You know I love you both very much, right? We’ll get through this. We always have.”

_Mrs. Tyler, I’m here to inform you that we may have discovered intelligence that your husband John may, in fact, be alive…_

——

Five months after Major Graham told her John might be alive, Rose found herself at the hospital.

Donna was with the boys down the hall, and Rose stared at the door, heart pounding. _Captured_ , the Major said when he had visited her last week. _Captured and tortured and in critical condition, but alive_. She didn’t want to believe it, believe that the man she buried was on the other side of the door, but the pictures the Major had brought her… she slowly pushed the door open.

There was a man lying on the bed. A man who looked like her John, and yet didn’t look like him- his hair, once cropped close to his head, was long and wild, scars crisscrossing across his arms, torso, neck; bruises and other unidentifiable wounds were scattered around his body as well, and Rose choked back a sob. 

The sound caused the man to stir, and he opened his eyes groggily, Ian’s eyes staring at her as he tried to focus. “Rose?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

_Oh God_ , she thought, and thought she might collapse. That voice…

_He’s alive._

_He’s alive he’s here I buried him but he’s HERE and alive and I BURIED HIM but that’s him that’s his voice his eyes his hands mouth ears nose face…_

She was sobbing, still just a few steps into the door, and at the confused sound in the back of his throat she was falling down into the chair next to him, clutching his hand and it was a perfect fit, just like she remembered, but it was so much more _real_ now.

“You’re here,” she said, though she could barely understand herself through the tears. “You’re actually here.”

“Rose,” he said, again, and it was like she had been the one brought back to life.


	55. eight/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by mrsmaow: eight/rose, new neighbors

The knock on his door came just after midnight. The Doctor looked at the door, bemused, before he finally heaved himself out of his armchair and shuffled over to answer it.

A blonde woman was standing on the other side, wearing sweats and a hoodie. “I’m sorry to bother you,” she said, fiddling with her sleeves. “It’s just, I moved in next door and the phone line hasn’t been activated yet, and I lost my key. Can I borrow your phone and call the locksmith?”

He blinked. “They’re closed.”

“Oh. Right.” She shook her head. “Sorry, I work the night shift, I forget that people usually operate during the day.”

“No matter,” he said. “I’m a bit of a night owl myself.” He paused, then said, “I used to be in the business of locks, myself. Maybe I can help?”

She brightened, and he found himself smiling involuntarily at her. “If you don’t mind. I’ll bring you cookies tomorrow in thanks.”

He laughed, turning to find his lockpicks. “I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart. No cookies required.”

It took him some time to remember his skills- university, after all, was years ago, and he hadn’t bothered with it since he graduated- but finally her door was unlocked and Rose was thanking him profusely.

She invited him in for a cup of tea, and they spent the next three hours talking- they discovered a shared love of history, and he started explaining his thesis as Rose listened, raptly. She even delivered the cookies the next day as promised, and they spent another two hours talking about the Roman empire and the events leading to its downfall. 

After three weeks, they settled into a routine- Rose would bring him some sort of food twice a week, and he would regale her with stories of his travels, excavation sites and museum tours and priceless artifacts that he had discovered. Sometimes he even brought her to his work at the museum, where she oohed and aahed over the items he was cataloging, wandering around upstairs and making friends with guards and colleagues alike when she wasn’t allowed access to the places he was. She talked about her own life, too- about the mother who raised her and the ex-boyfriend who never quite believed in her, about rude customers and long shifts and finally getting accepted into University. She was, he knew, torn about her future- she wanted to travel, to photograph the places she visited and become a traveling journalist. 

“They call you a hermit, you know,” Rose said six months after they met, as she perched on top of his desk sketching something as he was hunched over fragments of bone.

“I’m not surprised,” he said, not looking away from his work. 

She set aside her sketch pad and looked at him. “You’ve been here three years, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“So why haven’t you gone on any excavations lately?”

He paused, looking up at her in confusion; she’s staring at him with eyes he swears that she uses to look right through him, as if she can see every hidden secret in his heart. He opens his mouth to make some excuse- this job paid more, it didn’t carry the risk of disappointment, he didn’t have to camp in a tent- but the protest die out. Truth was, he missed it. Missed the adrenaline from finding an item during a dig, the satisfaction that came after months and possibly years of careful excavation. “You know, I’m not sure,” he says, slowly. 

“Well,” she says, hopping off the desk, “between you, me, and the bones, you need to get out there and do what you love, not stay stuck behind some desk.”

Her words resonate, and he spends the next week deep in thought. Then he types up a proposal, marches into his boss’s office, and gives his pitch.

It takes another eight months to find investors and a location, but as soon as he gets the approval and support he needs, he shows up at Rose’s door the next day. “Rose Tyler,” he says, “what do you say about being the official reporter of my excavation?”

Her wondrous expression and bright, beaming smile is all the reward he needs.


	56. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by doctorgrahamcr: meeting in the ER room

It had been a busy night, and threatened to be busier; Doctor John Noble was tired, harassed, and running on more coffee than was good for him. He was still on duty for another five hours, though, so he downed another cup and hoped that he would catch even a small moment to breath.

He stepped into the next room, glancing over the chart the nurse handed him. “Sprained your ankle?” he asked, looking up at the blonde girl sitting on the bed.

She gave a sheepish smile. “A friend dared me that I couldn’t do some of my old gymnastics tricks.”

He raised an eyebrow, and started testing her ankle. “Were you?”

“I did, up until he accidentally pushed me off the bench. That was when I hurt my ankle.”

“Rude,” he said, and she giggled. “So,” he glanced at the chart, “Rose Tyler, tell me if this hurts, alright?”

She hissed immediately, and he nodded. “It’s sprained, alright. Not badly, but you’ll need to keep off it for at least a month and a half.”

Rose slumped. “Of course. A week before I start my new job, and I sprain my ankle because of Mickey’s stupid mistake.”

He grabbed the necessary supplies and started wrapping her ankle. “What job?”

“Art teacher,” she said, brightening. “I’m teaching weekly classes at the library. I’ve already had twenty people sign up for mosaics, and another fifteen for still life.”

Interested, he tied off the wrapping and tested her range of movement. “Is that so? Which library?”

“The one nearest here, actually,” Rose replied. “The Sarah Jane Smith Memorial Library.”

John smiled at the mention of his old friend; she had been flattered, and somewhat embarrassed, when the town had named the library after her. “I know the place. What are the fees?”

“Twenty dollars a session, to pay for supplies, although it’s free if you bring your own,” Rose replied. “There’s a member discount, though.”

“I’ll have to drop by,” he replied, and Rose beamed. “Anyway, you’re good to go. I’ll have a nurse bring by some crutches, and help you get used to them. I’ll assign some basic pain meds-” he quickly scrawled out the prescription- “in case you need them. Anything else, Miss Tyler?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Oh!” She grabbed her purse, and handed him a slightly crumpled flier. “Time and dates of my offered workshops,” she said. “Just in case.”

He tucked it into his pocket. “I’ll take a look at it. You’ll need to schedule an appointment in two months to check how the foot is healing.”

After a few more instructions and giving her a quick lesson on how to wrap her foot, he was out the door and onto the next patient- a two year old who had shoved a foreign object up her nose. It wasn’t until he stumbled home, exhausted and suffering from a caffeine crash, that he found the flier while searching for his house keys.

He paused, then smiled. Sarah Jane had been telling him to get out more often. Perhaps Rose Tyler had been his saving grace in the matter.

With a smile, he pulled out his phone, and requested the next weekend off.


	57. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by armchair-cosmonaut

Vevivov was an unkown. The TARDIS was distinctly unhelpful, bringing up an encyclopedia entry that was written fifteen hundred years ago, and filled with nothing of value. The only good thing was that it had a small rift in the northern continent, so he landed the TARDIS so She could refuel and told Rose that they were exploring.

The locals were pleasant enough, not even questioning their sudden appearance. They were bipeds, with four arms and a tail. Not to mention a deep emerald color with silver scattered about the seemingly random scales. Rose immediately made friends with the baker, who was feeding her samples of his wares as Rose explained what a doughnut was, much to his satisfaction.

Unfortunately, the civilization was rudimentary at best, and after giving up on finding tools for repairs he asked about their culture. An hour later he agreed to a ceremony called ‘matrishklane’ and dragged Rose along with him.

That was his first mistake.

“Well it’s not like I knew that clothing wasn’t allowed!” he told her, as they hid in (separate) bushes from where the locals had dropped them off. “They said it was an ancient rite of passage!”

“Oh, so what, they insulted your masculinity?” Rose’s voice sounded from the bright purple bush, the leaves sounding like angry wind chimes.

The Doctor experimentally shook a few of his own branches, and the leaves screeched enough that, if they were on Earth, every dog in a five mile radius would come running. He pressed his hands to his ears and scowled. “This is the best way to find out about their culture, Rose! The entry about Vevivov is woefully inaccurate. It said that there wasn’t sentient life! Clearly, I have to update it, and that requires asking questions, and submersing oneself in the culture!” He pulled at a vine that was wrapped around the stems, patiently working it free.

Rose’s bush shivered again, a low sad note floating in the air. “The leaves are disappearing on me, Doctor. What are we supposed to be doing, exactly?”

“Finding the spirit,” he replied, and reached up to the low-hanging branch of the nearby tree and plucked a large leaf from it. It was bright orange, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

“And what does that mean?”

He busily tied the vine to the leaf, and began wrapping the excess around himself. “From what I gathered, we had to find an aspect of the forest spirit and bring it back to the village.” He stood up, and planted his hands on his hips. “What do you think?”

Rose cautiously peeked her head out of the bush, stared, and fell over laughing. The leaves let out an indignant C sharp before pulling back into the branch when she touched them, and soon there was nothing but a series of twigs that nature had miraculously grown just right to cover her.

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows before looking in the direction he thought was North. “Might as well start looking, now that I’m dressed.”

“Think we can find a convenient palm tree?” Rose asked. “I’ve always wanted an excuse to wear a coconut bra.”


	58. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose "Are you jealous?" "Please."

“You know,” Rose said as she watched Lord Gary saddle his horse, “he did have a point that he said that you can tell a character of a man by the way he treats his animals.”

“As a trophy rather than a sentient being?” The Doctor grumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, it means he treasures them. Respects them. And if he treats his horses well it means he treats his family well.” She paused. “If he had family.”

“I’m sure he’s wanting you to fill that role,” he grumbled back.

Rose raised her eyebrows. “Doctor, are you jealous?”

His eyes flew to her. “Jealous? Of course not! Time Lords don’t get jealous.”

“Suuuure,” she drawled. “Just like they don’t get colds even as you were sneezing your head off, and just like they don’t get lost that time we were on Ruta… Rutho….”

“Ruthaletricilian,” he corrected.

She nodded. “Right. And I kept insisting it was to the left but you kept going right. And as soon as we went left we found the TARDIS.”

“I wasn’t sneezing the next day,” he replied stiffly.

Rose laughed and hugged his arm. “There’s nothing to be jealous about, Doctor. First of all, they don’t even have running water, and there’s no way I would give up bathing every day. And second, horses have nothing on the TARDIS. I’m not leaving you for some stuck-up Lord Garret who collects things rather that experiences them."

"Lord Gary,” he said, a small smile on his face. “And he is quite a collector, isn’t he?”

Rose shuddered. “I never want to go on another tour again. He talked about a stupid feather for at least ten minutes.”

“Rose!” Lord Gary called out. “My groomsman can have another horse saddled for you in a moment. Lady there is the most docile horse in the country; she’s perfect for a woman of your temperament.”

The Doctor felt Rose stiffen and hid his smile. “I appreciate the offer, my lord,” she said firmly. “But I prefer a wild ride, myself.” She looked at the Doctor. “I think it’s time we leave, don’t you think?”

He gave a small bow. “As my lady wishes.”


	59. ten/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by betweenfandoms: ten/rose, teachers

They’re students, Rose had to remind herself. They’re students, and they’re young, and immature.

That didn’t make it easier some days.

Not that they were bad all the time. Just… holidays were a nightmare. The closer it came to break, the more restless the teenagers became. Rose considered herself one of the more… forgiving teachers, giving them no homework over break, providing notes, and more. But when she walked into the middle of a paper ball fight, and had three hit her in the face, she wanted to scream.

Despite that, the students weren’t the worst part. At least when it came to being students.

Gossip, however… that was the real enemy.

No matter how much she dissuaded it, half the school was convinced that she and the science teacher were An Item. Never mind that they never really communicated outside of faculty meetings. The fact that they were both young and single and smiled at each other once in the hallway was more than enough for the rumors to start flying, and it was all Rose could do in order to keep it to tolerable levels. At first she let them have their fun; but when Marie Ponbus asked if Mr. Smith was a good kisser, Rose knew she had to do damage control. But that wasn’t even the worse one.

Somehow, someone had figured out that she and John lived in the same apartment complex. And now everyone was convinced they lived together.

The Saturday after that particular rumor swept the school, Rose was climbing the steps weighed down with groceries. There were more in her car but she wasn’t able to make one trip; she had been neglecting shopping in favor of grading papers and creating quizzes. She had another test to write for Thursday, but her empty cabinets finally drove her out of her flat to get food. Now she was… falling, and she flailed, trying to grab a hold of the railing.

Instead she fell backwards onto a solid object, and a familiar voice asked if she was alright.

Rose looked up to see John staring down at her, and she righted herself carefully. “I’m fine,” she said, heart hammering from her near tumble. “Just lost my balance. What are you doing?”

“Wanted to see if we actually were neighbors,” he said. “Good thing to, because your students would be devastated if their favorite teacher was hospitalized.”

“Might get them out of a test,” Rose said, and continued up the stairs. He offered to carry some of her load, and she hesitated only slightly before giving him some bags. Her arms thanked her for it. “So you actually do live here?”

“Other side of the building,” he shrugged. “I probably leave earlier than you do since I’m an insomniac, so that’s why we haven’t bumped into each other.” He looked around her flat curiously. “Where did those paintings come from?”

“An ill-advised passion in Uni,” Rose replied. “I was originally majoring in art, but my mum convinced me to go into teaching. I was supposed to be the art teacher, but I was hired into the history department instead.”

John smiled. “They’re beautiful. You should start painting again.” He hesitated, awkwardly, before sticking his thumb out over his shoulder. “I should probably head out.”

“Actually, do you mind helping me with the rest of my groceries?” Rose asked, before she could stop herself. “I’ll give you lunch in payment.”

He looked surprised, but nodded. “I would be honored. Besides, who else would be there to catch you?” he teased.


	60. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by travelsinthetardis: nine/rose, soulmate marks

He regenerated with a name on his wrist. It took him a week to notice, and when he did he rubbed his skin raw trying to get it off.

He was broken, scarred; a monster. He didn’t deserve anyone, didn’t deserve to live, and he definitely didn’t deserve love. He broke down crying in the shower, wrist gripped tight in his hand, and only when the TARDIS finally turned off the water did he leave.

The name was wrapped in black silk; he didn’t dare look at it again. The name still burned, however, burned behind his eyelids when he tried to sleep, burned his skin when he tried to ignore it. 

Rose.

Such a beautiful name for a beautiful flower. But all he tasted when he said the name was ashes. Ashes, and dust, and dying. He tried not to speak anymore, either.

The TARDIS was having none of it.

Despite his curses, and threats, she continued to land on planets. Sometimes it was just until he exhausted himself; other times it was until he talked to someone, saved someone, listened to someone. Slowly he began to heal.

He never removed the black silk.

There were people named Rose, of course, but none of them felt right. The words didn’t fit in his mouth, the name continued to burn. All of them were bright and shining in their way, but none blinded him from his own pain and grief and guilt. So he continued, hopping across the Universe, looking for something, anything, to tell him that he made the right decision.

It was five years after the end of the Time War when he got a distress call from Earth. He had just returned from a civil war and wanted to sleep, but with a groan he set the course and landed in London.

His sonic traced the signal, but when he heard a terrified young girl, he took off running. He grabbed her hand, the one with the silk, and pulled her from danger. He asked her her name.

“Rose,” she said, and the name fit.

And his wrist stopped burning.


	61. doctor/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by theybecameanimagi: doctor/rose, reincarnation AU

The first life, they were a couple who married young and were blissfully happy for many years. They were so happy, in fact, that their neighbor, who happened to be an old wizard who had grown sour and bitter in his old age, grew jealous. They were nothing but nice to him, and she frequently brought a basket of treats to his house in an effort to make him smile. At least she did, until one day when she disappeared.

He had been frantic, until the wizard declared his intentions. “If your love is so perfect,” he shouted, “prove it. You shall be separated for twenty four lifetimes. If you find each other in each one, only then shall you be happy.”

The young man was distraught. But even though he searched for the rest of his life, he could not find her. 

And so ended their first life.

——-

Neither of them remembered the other during each cycle. Sometimes they were friends; more often than not they were lovers. But every time, something conspired to keep them apart, and whenever they admitted their love for the other, one vanished, never to be seen again.

But the cycles kept going, and they kept finding each other. Rival families, opposite ends of the world, other galaxies or opposing ideals; no matter what wedge existed between them, they overcame it. She learned his language; he created the first inter-galactic spacecraft. She ran away from home; he became a better person to deserve her. Over and over again they met, found love, and were torn away by politics, time, distance, or accidents.

She was in a car crash. He got lost at sea. She was framed for a murder she never committed. He sacrificed his life to save hers.

And then, finally, came their last chance.

———–

He grabbed her hand and told her to run.

She took his in hers and pointed at a star.

He took hers in hesitation, and she didn’t pull away.

———–

“So where do we go now?” Rose asked, moving to look at the man next to her.

The Doctor was silent, still staring at their intertwined hands, before looking at her with a small smile. “I suppose we go forward,” he said. “Together, ideally. I have a lot of plans for us, you know, and not nearly as much time to do them.”

She smiled. “Like what?”

“Oooh, I always thought it would be fun to see the pyramids,” he said, bouncing on his toes a little. “See if the secret passages I helped build are still there. Oh! And New Zealand! You know, I’ve never been there. Been to Australia plenty, even got kicked by a kangaroo and attacked by a koala, but I’ve never been to New Zealand. And if we’re feeling particularly adventurous, perhaps we can see if Atlantis exists in this universe, too!”

Rose listened to him babble excitedly, a smile growing on her features. “Why not all of them, yeah?” she asked when he finally caught his breath.

His smile was bright, and loving, and filled with pure and utter joy.

Rose was pretty sure hers was the same.


	62. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by betweenfandoms: nine/rose, single parent AU with a twist

They meet at a convention. She was manning a booth for her cousin, and he was looking to hire someone as a business partner.

“What exactly is it you do?” she asked when he offered the deal to her. Rose wasn’t exactly sure why he had chosen her- some idiot with a gun had threatened to shoot everyone, and she happened to have a free tennis ball from a station a couple of rows over. She hadn’t done much more than beam the guy in the head, but it was enough for the police to subdue him.

“I’m a private investigator,” he replied. 

Rose considered. It wasn’t like she was being paid right now anyway, and none of the shops she had applied to had accepted her yet. “Okay,” she replied, and started the next day.

It was… harrowing. And sometimes boring. He never accepted any of the creepy stalker tasks, and while he was picky they usually ended up being interesting. They both agreed to never talk about the Adam incident, though.

The Doctor, for that was what his clients knew him as, was a rather secretive person. She barely knew him after four months of being his assistant, although during that time they had still grown rather close. Being around someone nearly 24/7 and sharing life-threatening experiences did that to people.

It didn’t hurt that he was rather fit, and his smile was like the sunrise. He was gorgeous, and Rose fell hard and fast, although their respective age differences left her hesitant to act on her feelings.

And, of course, there was the issue of his daughter.

She had never met Susan, although he talked of her on occasion- mostly off hand comments, about how she would handle being on her own, and that he should probably buy her something before he got back. Rose was a little confused as to how old she was, but whenever she asked about her the Doctor diverted her attention and she forgot about it until days later.

Rose almost felt sorry for the girl, whoever she was- having an absent, single parent was probably hard on her, but she must have been a remarkable person for coping. Sometimes Rose wondered if she should try and curb the Doctor’s workaholic tendencies for his daughter’s sake, but almost immediately afterwards banished the thought. He was her boss, and no matter her feelings for him, she didn’t want to ruin this chance.

Almost a year after she had started working for him, a year of cramped spaces, almost kisses, and more than once pretending to be a married couple, Rose was trapped outside in the rain for a few hours longer than he intended. Since they were halfway across town and the weather was only worsening, he invited her to his flat, and she agreed with the hope of getting dry and warm again.

As she stood in the entrance hall, dripping- a part of her was wondering how he could call his top-floor suite a ‘flat’, his place was enormous- she heard a bark and a black, furry body bounded over to her. Tongue lolling, it pranced around her feet.

“Susan!” The Doctor called out. “Be nice to our guest.”

Rose had automatically bent to pet it, but at his words she startled. “Wait,” she said. “Susan is your dog?”

“What, didn’t you know?” he asked. 

“But.. Donna said… she told me she was your daughter!”

The Doctor snorted as the dog sat down, tail thumping madly against the floor. “Might as well be. She’s the only family I have left.” He scratched between Susan’s ears before turning away. “I have some spare clothes around here somewhere that might fit you.”

Rose followed after him, Susan trotting at his heels. The hilarity of the situation struck her, and she tried to stifle her giggles. Here she was, imagining Susan as some lonely pre-teen girl, and she was a dog instead!

Later that night, as she curled up on the couch, the Doctor sat down beside her. “Looks like the storm isn’t going to let up anytime soon,” he said, and as if to prove his words a loud crash of thunder sounded out. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Rose said. “I wouldn’t trade this life for anything.”

He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. Her heart thrumming madly, Rose leaned into his side, sighing happily when he practically curled himself around her. 

Yes, things between her and the Doctor were confusing, but it was a good life nonetheless. And as a warm, furry body clambered onto the couch and draped itself over them, Rose basked in the contentment and peace that surrounded them.


	63. nine/rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous: nine/rose, living in a society where their love is forbidden

“Rose skirted close to the building, cringing away as a group of Hunters rounded the corner. She held her breath as they passed, and let it out unsteadily when they didn’t realize she was there. Just a block left, and then…

She felt the Doctor’s arms wrap around her as soon as she entered the flat, and she threw her own around his, trembling. “Rose,” he murmured. “Rose, what’s wrong?”

“They have my Mum,” she gasped into his shoulder, and his embrace tightened. “I was left a letter…”

“Let me see.” She handed him the paper, and as he read it his expression darkened. “So they know.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Someone followed you when you left last week, I think,” she said, quietly. 

“The bloody Council and the rest of the bloody Imperials can go rot,” he seethed, then paused. “No offence.”

“None taken,” she replied, and rested her hand over his chest, where she knew the tattoo that announced him as a Sopocordi was. Rose swallowed, then looked up at him. “She’s innocent in all this. It’s my fault, I was warned what would happen-”

“This isn’t your fault, Rose,” he said, tracing the markings on her brow that belonged to her Clan. “It’s the Council’s, them and the Emperors. Our people lived in peace once, and can again, if it wasn’t for that bloody prophecy and superstition.”

She grabbed his hand. “You are _not_ a killer, Doctor,” she said, fiercely, even as his eyes darkened. “Your people are not the harbingers of Armageddon, it’s just a _story_ -”

“Every tale has basis in truth, Rose,” he said, gently, but squeezed her hand. “And shouldn’t I be comforting you? Your mother is the one who’s been taken, after all.”

Rose gave a grim smile. “Yes, but she won’t be there for long. I’m going to get her out, even if I have to burn down the entire cell block myself.”

“Not you, Rose,” he said. “Us. We’re in this together.”

She nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. “Forever.”


	64. tabris/alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by licieoic: seemingly unrequited love

Delilah didn’t know what to make of Alistair. For a Warden, he seemed remarkably unconcerned about their predicament. While a part of her suspected that most of it was a mask to heal the hurt and betrayal he felt over Ostagar, it was more the fact that he didn’t act like any human she had known. And he didn’t treat her like most humans did either- he didn’t seem to care that she was an elf, and treated her like he would anyone.

It was that last fact that had her so tied up in knots. Because she _liked_ him. He was compassionate and funny and they both shared a love of cheese that anyone else would find embarrassing. But whenever she tried flirting (and, admittedly, she was bad at flirting but she had asked _Leliana_ for help and surely that must count for something?) he seemed oblivious, and Delilah had finally admitted to herself that he just wasn’t interested in her in that way. 

She figured it had been too much to hope for. Just because he had been the first to make her laugh ever since her wedding day didn’t mean anything. He was probably being nice. And her crush was the result of him being the first man outside the alienage to pay attention to her.

Delilah groaned and put her face in her hands, ignoring the food she was supposed to be cooking and taking the time to feel miserable. _Focus_ , she tried telling herself. _There is a Blight and a civil war, your feelings aren’t going to take precedent. Focus on the next objective. You can worry about this once everything is over._

After a moment she composed herself, and looked up. Seconds later Alistair asked, “Mind if I sit here?”

She squeaked and looked up at him, and nodded mutely. For a moment they were silent, and Delilah wished the food would cook faster so that she would have an excuse to leave. Perhaps she could pretend that her blades were dull, never mind that she had sharpened them earlier…

“I never did thank you for bringing me my mother’s amulet,” he finally said. “It… meant a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Everyone should have something to remind them of a loved one.”

He nodded. “That’s right. You keep an heirloom too. Your dagger, right?”

Delilah gripped the hilt of the dagger in reflex. “Yeah. She… left very little behind.”

“I’m glad you have memories of her,” Alistair said. “She seems like an amazing woman, to have such a remarkable daughter.”

She blushed. “I could say the same thing about your mother, you know.”

“What? That she had a remarkable daughter?” he laughed.

Delilah’s eyes widened. “What? No! That’s not what I- ooohh, stop it,” she grumbled. “That’s not nice.”

“Just having a bit of fun,” he said. “You tease me often enough.”

“Because you’re cute when you blush,” she replied before she could think about it.

Alistair did blush, but he was smiling. “So says you. I think I look like an over ripe cherry.”

Delilah shook her head. Impossible to flirt with, impossible to compliment. She really needed to get over this insane desire to kiss him until he got the hint. Back before her wedding, she might have. “At least you look something. I just look like I’m about to cry.”

“I think you’re pretty cute myself,” he replied, and Delilah was so surprised she almost knocked the pot off the fire. “Like a disgruntled kitten.”

She was trying to think of something when Morrigan said, rather loudly, “If you two will stop making fools of yourself and get on with dinner, I would be much appreciated.”

“Oh, hush,” Leliana scolded. “They’re so awkward. It’s adorable.”

“You were _eavesdropping_?” Delilah accused, glaring at the two women.

“It’s not like we couldn’t,” Morrigan scoffed. “You were being remarkably loud.”

Leliana patted her on the arm. “Don’t worry, I’m rooting for you. Here, let me finish dinner, and you two go sneak off into the woods.” She winked, and Delilah’s frown grew heavier.

“I, ah, think that’s rather sound advice,” Alistair said, and Delilah whipped around to stare at him. Though he was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes were hopeful. “There’s… something I want to show you.”

She paused, rather off-kilter, before nodding. Alistair’s smile broadened, and he held out his hand for her to take. She accepted it, slowly, and he led her away from the fire and, more importantly, their nosy companions.

As his hand gripped hers softly, she wondered if her feelings weren’t quite so unrequited after all. Perhaps there was some hope for something more between them.


	65. Bethany/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by theybecameanimagi

It’s after fleeing Kirkwall, huddled in a small tent, that Bethany questions what she’s going to do now.

She knows that Marian never really understood why she wanted to go to the Circle- she was tired of running, of hiding what she was, who she is, and while she knew that her sister only wanted to protect her Bethany wanted to learn. She could never measure up to Marian’s abilities in combat, and she couldn’t protect her family- they had run, so many times, because of her. She hadn’t wanted to be the reason that they had to run, again.

But now she’s another apostate- related to the most wanted person in the Free Marches. She can’t go back to a Circle now, she can’t go back anywhere.

Suddenly the tent is too small, to constricting, and she struggles out of it taking deep, heaving breaths. Sebastian, who is on watch, looks over at her with a frown.

“Are you alright?” he asks, quietly. As always, even the slightest of gesture from him causes her to relax.

She nods, even as she struggles to regain composure. Out of all of Marian’s friends, it is Sebastian who she feels the most comfortable with- he had visited her many times in the Circle as a Chantry brother, especially after her mother’s death. If it hadn’t been for him, Bethany would have completely isolated herself. 

She supposes it was during the aftermath of that event that she realized she cared for him than that of a friend.

“I’m sorry,” she says after a moment. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s fine,” he replies. “I would have started dozing off if you hadn’t come along.”

She knows he’s teasing her, and she’s grateful for it. She sits down beside him, listening to the crickets, and asks, “What now?”

He sighs. “Now, I suppose, we wait until the chaos has died down some, and see if there’s anything to go back to.”

Bethany is quiet, and he blanches. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” she replies. “I know not everyone thinks the loss of the Circle as a bad thing.”

“It’s not that,” he says. “You were happy there, and now… you’ve lost more than a home, haven’t you?”

She’s relieved that he still sees things in her perspective- he probably feels the same way, having watched his own home go up in flames. “Marian thought the Circle was a cage,” she replies. “It’s just… there’s more than one kind of freedom. I left for more reasons than just myself.”

He nods, and they fall into silence before he talks again. “I was thinking of heading North, towards Starkhaven,” he replies. “I know that I can’t offer much protection from Templars, but… there’s a Circle there, not far from my home. If you want, I can…” 

Sebastian looks flustered for the first time she can remember. At first she’s confused as to why he’s embarrassed, and then she realizes. “Are you… you’re asking me to go home with you?”

“Not like that!” he insists. “You don’t deserve a life on the run. At least in Starkhaven you can be protected.”

“I…” she pauses. “I would like that.” 

“Good.” He hesitates, then adds, “We could talk again. I missed that.”

She nods, her mouth dry. “I’m sorry, for what Anders did.”

His face hardens ever so slightly, but he merely gives her hand a squeeze. “It’s alright. Perhaps some good will even come of it, in time. I only pray that everyone who died had a quick, painless death.”

She leans against him, and he drapes an arm over her shoulders. It’s a familiar gesture, and she instinctively curls into him, seeking his warmth and comfort. “What’s it like, Starkhaven?” she asks. It’s a familiar topic between them; he knows that it’s as much about staving off her worries as much as it is for him to remember his time there fondly.

As he begins to talk, sharing stories and anecdotes that she’s heard before, she dozes off to the sound of his voice. When she awakes the next morning she finds her head in his lap, Sebastian leaning against a tree to stay upright as he slept. She’s surprised to find that it isn’t awkward, and he smiles when her stirring wakes him.

Marian gives her a sharp glance when she tells her about their plans, but nods. “He’ll look after you,” she said, then pulls her into a fierce hug. “Be good for each other,” she says, quietly.

Bethany swallows. “A prince and an apostate,” she says quietly. “Not exactly a romance destined for greatness.”

Marian gives a small smile. “If there’s anything the past couple of years have taught me, it’s that sometimes the impossible is the easy part.” 

They depart at midday at a crossroads. Marian stands strong, her eyes dry as she bids her baby sister goodbye, probably for the last time- they don’t know if they’ll see each other after this. Merril stands up beside her and grips her hand tightly, offering comfort and reassurance; Sebastian’s hand is on Bethany’s own shoulders, and it gives her the strength to turn and walk away.

She doesn’t know what will await her in Starkhaven. Perhaps the odds between them will be even greater once he regains his role as Prince. But she’s willing to give it a shot.


End file.
